The Nanny
by FatAmyFan21
Summary: Bella becomes Emmett's nanny. What will happen? Go along with them as they learn about each other and their children. Sorry for the horrible summary. This is my first story! Emmett/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I just want you to know that this is the first time I am writing anything like this... Ever. The only things I have written have been essays for school. So, I apologize if its really bad (I don't have the best grammar or spelling all the time). Any help, ideas, or constructive criticism is welcome! Also, I have no idea how often I will be able to update. It will depend on when I can write or when I can think of something to actually write. However, I hope that I can update AT LEAST once every two weeks. If I find that I suck at this I still probably won't stop writing this story, because I'm writing it to get the idea out of my head. Lol. Who know! Oh! Here is the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Hope to hear from you guys!**

**Chapter One:**

Ugh. Why can't I find it? I just had it last night!

"Graham, have you seen my phone?" I yelled through the small apartment. My little man came strolling in with the cellphone securely attached to his ear. My baby had a slight tan, thanks to his father, and the softest floppy brown hair. It fell into his eyes all the time, but if I even tried to get it cut before it touched his shoulders I was in for an hour long lecture. _"But moooom I want my hair to be like dads! His is by his ear too!"_ I've heard that argument more than I'd like to admit in his five years of life. His big brown eyes were wide and bright with laughter. For a five year old he sure knew a lot about my iPhone.

When he replied to my question he was still giggling at whatever was said in his conversation, "Yea, ma. I have it. I'm talking to dad."

"Mhmm. I can see that buddy, but you need to wrap it up. You're going to see him in like twenty minutes. I have to get going for my interview, unless you want your mom to live on the streets."

I could faintly hear Jacob, Graham's father, howling with laughter at our banter. While we are no longer together, we do still have a great relationship. Jacob and I have been friends since we were just a little older than Graham. Our dads, Charlie and Billy, are best friends. So, naturally Jacob and I became attached at the hip when I moved to Forks to live with my dad when I was seven. I was so sad when I first got here and Jacob was the one that helped me out of that sadness. He let me cry, talk, or even rant about how unfair it was that Renee was gone. He had gone through the same thing, and we bonded over it (as weird as that may be).

As time went on we just got closer and closer. The Dads, as Jake and I called them, always joked about us getting married and growing old together. When we were younger we thought that was just disgusting, I mean come on Jake was a boy and he had cooties! However, when we were seniors in high school and I had just broken up with my first (and only) boyfriend, James, we decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to try the whole dating each other thing out. We already knew that we got along, that we loved each other, and we were optimistic that it wouldn't be such a stretch to love each other in a different way. Needless to say, that did not work out. We just couldn't force ourselves to love each other romantically.

Before we figured that out, however, we had decided to be each other's firsts. On prom night no less; I know cliché, right? We actually broke of the dating thing maybe a week after that night. Come to find out that the birth control that I was using did not do its intended job. When I missed my period two weeks after we broke up I had no idea what to do. I was terrified. The only thing that came to my mind was that I had to tell Jake, it never crossed my mind not to. He was my rock and he would know what to do.

So, the next day I showed up at Jakes house with a drug store bag full of pregnancy tests. When he opened the door and saw the tears in my eyes, he didn't even ask what was wrong he just grabbed and hugged the life out of me. When I eventually settled down enough to actually talk, I told him that I had missed my period. At first I thought that he had turned into stone; he was just frozen for like five minutes. When he finally unfroze he went with me into the bathroom. I am telling you now, waiting for pregnancy test results were the longest two minutes of my life.

When we found out that I was indeed pregnant I was actually kind of excited. I had a PERSON growing inside of me! I knew right at that moment that I love my baby. Unsurprisingly, Jake felt the same way. Nine months of cravings, cramps, and mood swings later our beautiful baby boy was born. He was born on April 9, 2009; my little boy changed my life and I wouldn't wish for anything else!

I was brought out of my musings by Graham shaking my arm. "Mom, are you ready? Dad said when we get to his house we can play pirates, and don't touch the floor, and even the Wii! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Each "c'mon" was punctuated with another tug on my arm.

"Airtight, alright. I'm coming." I giggled at him.

Graham drug me all the way to my black Chevy Blazer. When I got him situated in his booster seat, which he was getting too big for, we were off to La push so I could drop him off to Jake. As I pulled into the drive way, I saw Jake on his porch bouncing around. I could tell that he was just as excited to spend the whole day with his son as Graham was. As soon as I put the truck in park Graham was out of it running off to Jake. They shared a long hug, as if they hadn't seen each other just yesterday, causing me to laugh. Jake looked up and walked over to drag me into the hug as well. After my chuckles died down, they both let me go.

"So, Bells, how's it going? Are you nervous for the interview?" Jake asked.

"I'm doing ok, not that you don't already know that, and yea I guess I'm a little bit nervous. I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't get this job; I need to pay my bills."

"You know that if you need to you guys can stay here with me."

"Yea, yea. I know, but I'm an adult I should be able to do this on my own."

"You were Bells. It's not your fault that that jacka-"

"Jake! Just stop. I know ok? I'm just going to go now."

I turned to look at Graham, who had gotten out of Jake's hands at some point and was playing with Embry and Quil. Huh. I hadn't even realized that they were there. "Hey guys!"

"'Sup Bells." and "Yo." are the replies that I got. I just rolled my eyes at my two other best friends. They were very focused on trying to catch Graham; apparently they had gotten him into a game of tag.

"Hey Graham, come give mama so love for good luck at her interview." I yelled out to him.

He abruptly changed his path and was running at full speed to me. When he made it to me he jumped right into my arms (he was getting a little too big for this too!). He gave me a big sloppy kiss on my check and a hug that could have come from a big bear. "Good luck mama! I love your face."

I laughed at the silly saying that has come to be normal in our odd little family. One time tripping over my words and I would never forget it. I pretended to be offended the first few times that he and Jake kept saying it, but I secretly loved it. And now it was the only way we communicated our love. Geez, I love my family! "I love your face too buddy."

When I sat him back down he was running off again. Well, here goes nothing I thought as I got into my car and began driving to the address that I wrote down for Emmett McCarty. Hopefully this interview went well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! So, here is ch. 2. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter Two:**

In all honesty I wasn't nervous when I left Jake's house, but as I got closer and closer to Emmett McCarty's house I got more and more nervous.

Finally I was parked in front of the house. I sat there for a little bit trying to calm down. The house was pretty big; a pale yellow color, two stories, with a wraparound porch. I took a deep breathe in and let it out.

I got out of the car and tried to put as much confidence as I could in my walk. As soon as I got to the porch I could hear three loud voices from inside.

There was a muffled, "Daddy! Noooo! Put meeee dowwwn!" followed by a round of adorable giggles.

Then another little voice yelled "I'll save you Maddie!" This was interrupted by a deep gruff voice growling like a monster. By this time I had a huge smile on my face. Most of my nervousness was gone humor took its place.

I knocked on the door; nothing happened. Hmmm. They must not have heard me. So, I knocked again, harder this time. All the yelling and giggles stopped and the door opened a few seconds later.

Oh. My. God. This guy was beyond good looking. He was huge, bigger than Jake and the guys (and trust me they aren't small). He has big blue eyes, blonde shaggy hair, and broad shoulders. And, yea, I may have been staring for a minute.

I blinked and cleared my throat. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to interview with Emmett McCarty."

"Oh! Yea, I'm Emmett. Come on in." He led me into the foyer of his house. Two small children were standing there staring at me with wide eyes that matched their fathers. They looked to be the same age, maybe twins?

Emmett looked at me and said, "So, these two are Amelia and Zachary. They are going to be with us while we do the interview, if that's ok. I figure they need to like their nanny too."

"Oh, yea that's fine. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be with kids." I replied with humor in my voice.

"Great. Ok, we can go ahead and go to the living room." He seems a little nervous; hmmm I wonder why.

He and the kids led me through the rest of the foyer and into the living room. I noticed that Zachary kept looking back at me with a slight glare. I guess he didn't like a nanny coming into his life, or maybe he just doesn't like me already…

We all sat down on the most wonderful couches that I have ever had the pleasure to sit on. They were so big and fluffy; the color even matched all of their eyes perfectly. All in all the couches were heavenly.

I suppose Emmett got rid of what little nerves he seemed to have earlier, because as soon as we sat down the interview began.

"So, Isabella, first I would like to know how long you have been caring for kids," he started.

"Oh, um you can call me Bella. And I just recently stopped working at a licensed childcare facility. I was there for three years." I replied.

"Good. That's great. So that means that you are used to having a lot of kids running around huh?"

I laughed a little, "Yea. I am used to having at most twelve four year olds running around throughout most of the day. And it seems that you only have two children, so I'm sure I can handle that. If you don't mind my asking how old are Amelia and Zachary?"

"Sorry, guess I could have told you that," he giggled a little, "Amelia is four, so you're used to that age. And Zachary is five at the moment, but his birthday is next month so he's almost six. Right buddy?"

Zachary just looked at his father for a second and barely nodded his head.

Emmett sighed. "I'm sorry about that he's gotten pretty tired of this interview process."

"That's fine. I'm sure my son wouldn't be much happier, he isn't the biggest fan of new people. Especially when they are just coming and going a lot."

"You have kids? Well, that makes me feel even better about your abilities to take care of them then."

"Yea. I have one son, and I think I'm doing a pretty good job with him; I hope anyway. He doesn't seem to complain." I have become very comfortable here. I hope Emmett feels the same, this seems to be the best job that I have found and it would help me so much. "He is actually around both of your kids' ages, he just turned five last month."

"Awe. You don't have a daughter? I wanted to have a friend." This was the first thing that Amelia has said the whole time.

"I'm sorry Amelia. But, if I start working here I can be your new friend. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I LOVE playing dolls and dress up. I bet you don't get to do that a lot with a house full of boys, do you?" I whispered.

"REALLY?" She squealed. "You're right I never get to play dress up unless I go to Aunt Alice's house, and now she has a baby in her tummy so she's ALWAYS tired."

"Well, I can't wait to play with you Amelia." I told her sincerely; I honestly would love to hang out with a girl sometimes even if she was only four. I'm always surrounded by boys.

"Alright girls, there will be time for all that girly-ness later." I rolled my eyes a little at that. "So, back to the interview. I really only have a few more questions. How flexible is your schedule? I'm a pediatrician here in town and there are rare times that I may have to leave pretty quickly. That's part of the reason I chose to hire a nanny instead of enroll them in a childcare facility."

"Actually I don't really have a life so I'm pretty much available any time, unless if I tell you beforehand. But if I do need a day off I will be sure to tell you at least a month or so early. Oh, and if I do need to come over in a hurry I may need to bring Graham, my son, with me."

"Awesome. That should be fine. It will give the kids someone new to play with. And I will try to give you as much notice as I can before I call you over, but it can't be helped sometimes."

"I understand, you gotta protect the children of Forks." I joked with him.

Amelia and Emmett laughed and I think I even saw Zachary crack a smile.

"Yup that's me. The superhero to all children with runny noses. Ok, I only have one more question for you." Emmett said with a smile still planted on his face.

"You got it! Shoot!"

"Will you be fine driving the kids to all of their activities? Amelia is in a dance class, Zachary is in basketball and a play for his school, and both of them will be on the Forks Little League T-ball team that starts next week."

I replied, "Mhmm. That will be fine, actually Graham is on the Forks T-ball team as well! That should be fun!"

"Alrighty then, Mrs.-Sw-"

"Miss. Swan." I corrected.

"I'm sorry. _Miss, Swan_, when can you start?" He asked with a small smile.

"Really?" I squealed, very unprofessionally and very much like Amelia had done earlier in the interview.

"Yes, really. Geez _Amelia!_" Obviously we were thinking the same thing. He continued, "You seem to be a great fit, much better than the other fifteen people I interviewed." Wow, no wonder Zachary is tired of these interviews.

"YAY!" Amelia yelled. She ran straight to me and gave me a huge hug, which I enthusiastically returned.

"See. It seems like you already have a fan." Emmett said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Geez! I'm on a roll today, I just started this story and the words just keep flowing out. I can't stop! This is the third chapter of the story, as well as the third of the day! I know this one is a couple hundred words shorter than the last two, but it seemed natural to stop where I did.** **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter Three:**

I was nearly vibrating with excitement as I drove back to Jake's house. I got the job, I got the job, I got the job. That's all that was going through my head at the moment. I couldn't believe my luck! I got the job and the boss man seemed nice. Not only that, but he was easy on the eyes as well; I mean can you say gorgeous? And did I mention I got the job! EEEEPPPPP! I'm so excited.

I pulled into Jake's drive way and quickly put my truck in park. I flew up to the door and busted in. I stopped short when I saw all four guys in the kitchen with flour, eggs, and who knows what else all over them. And on the counter, on the floor, and is that- yup. There is some on the ceiling too.

I broke the silence with, "Heeey guys… whatcha doing?"

"Mama! Dad said we could try to make a cake for you. You know to celebrate your new job, or to cheer you up if you didn't get the job. But I knew you could do it so I was going to decorate it with 'congrshulatins'" on." Graham said all of this was said in one breath, poor thing couldn't quite pronounce congratulations.

"Aww. Thank you so much baby! But I can see that your plan didn't turn out very well. What happened?"

Jacob answered that one, "Yeaaa. We didn't exactly know how to use the mixer, and we were all arguing about what button to push and when to push it. Then Quil decided to take it into his own hands and just pushed a random button. It all happened so fast Bells. One minute I'm yelling at Embry then the next cake batter is spewing everywhere! We just got it to stop before you walked in!"

I sighed. "My poor boys don't know how to cook, but you know that about yourselves, why even try?"

All three of the grown men pointed their fingers at my son at the exact same time, and shouted "He made the "Bella' eyes!" Whenever Graham or I pout and make our eyes big the boys call it the 'Bella' eyes. They can never say no to us, and both Graham and I know this (and occasionally take advantage of it).

I looked down at Graham, trying not to smirk, and asked, "Graham, is that true?"

"Yea mama. But, I really wanted to do this for you. I used it as good superpowers. Right?"

"Mhmm, buddy you did good." I hugged him so hard, excited to tell him my good news. "Guess what guys!"

"'Sup Bells?" Embry asked.

"I got the job, and I start Monday!" I squealed just like I did at Emmett's. I was immediately engulfed in a group hug from all of the boys. They were all shouting their praises. But the one that stood out the most to me was my son.

He said, "Good job mama! I'm so happy and proud of you! I knew you could do it! I told everyone that you could, I just knew it! Didn't I dad?" At the end he turn to Jacob, obviously looking for an answer.

"You sure did buddy. You definitely knew pal." Jake replied.

When I was done hugging the stuffing out of everyone, mostly Graham, everyone dispersed. Embry and Quil decided to go find and hangout with their girlfriends, and Graham went to go play whatever he wanted to in his room. That left Jake and I.

"So, I know this is a nanny gig, but what exactly are you going to be doing?" He asked me.

"I'm pretty much going to be watching Emmett's, my boss's, kids while he is at work. The schedule might change a lot though because he is a pediatrician, so he might have to leave for emergencies sometimes."

Not letting me finish, he asked, "What if you have Graham when he calls?"

"Calm down Jake, I already explained that I have a son and that I may have to bring him with me sometimes. He has a son and a daughter, both around Graham's age, so it should be fine. Anyway, I will be feeding them, taking them to their activities, and over all keeping them alive. It'll pretty much be the same thing as the daycare, just on a smaller scale. I'm actually pretty excited about it Jake."

"Good. I'm proud of you Bells. You could have quit after the whole Vi-"

"Stop. I really don't want to talk about that right now. It'll hurt my excitement buzz."

"Sure, sure. No more deep stuff, got it."

"Exactly! So, back to the fun stuff. I was thinking I could take you and Graham out to dinner to celebrate my new job."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around, weirdo?"

"Were an odd family, I can do whatever I want. Now, let's go ask Graham where he wants to go."

"Pssh. If we're letting him decide then we know where were going. Do you really want to deal with that many children right now?"

Of course I knew that Graham would choose his favorite kids restaurant, but he didn't get to go very often and I wanted to see him happy today. It would make my day even better to see the huge smile that always graces his face whenever we are able to go; even if I know that I'll have a headache by the time we leave.

I simply smiled at Jake, "Chuck E. Cheese here we come!"

The groan that came out of his mouth made me giggle. I ran to Graham's room, still giggling, to tell him about our fun plans for the evening. As I knew it would, his face light up like Christmas lights when I told him where we were going. He shot up from his spot on the floor with his Legos and ran into the living room yelling that he was already ready to go.

I just stand there staring at the stop that he ran from for a second, thinking. Sigh. I am loving my life right now. Hopefully it will keep getting better from here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

I'm on my way to drop Graham off at school, then I'm to my first day at my job. I still can't believe I got a job! I have been practically vibrating in excitement about this job all weekend.

"Mama, do I still get to go see dad after school? Remember he promised to take me to get ice cream. I want blue ice cream, do they have that? Oh, and Uncle Embry said I have girlfriend, but I don't mama! He lied, I don't have one. Girls have cooties mama. 'Sept you; you don't have cooties mama." Graham had been rambling since we got in the car. He was asking me questions but I'm pretty sure he wasn't looking for answers. Or if he was he wasn't let me.

"Graham" I tried getting his attention, but he just kept going. "Graham. Graham! Ugh, GRAHAM!"

"Yea, mama?"

"Baby, were almost to school. I just wanted to let you know that, yes, you will be going to see your dad today. He is going to be picking you up from school today."

"But you always pick me up. Why aren't you going to pick me up? I'll miss you."

"Aww, baby you know mama has to go to work today. I won't be off in time to pick you up. And you know that this won't have to happen all the time. I bet sometimes you can come to work with me. Plus, you said that you were excited to go get ice cream with your dad."

"I AM excited to get ice cream, but you usually pick me up. Do you promise to pick me up still, sometimes?"

By this time I was parked in the school's parking lot. I turned around to look at Graham; it looked like his eyes were watery. My heart broke a little bit. I didn't even think about how this change might affect him. I was out of a job for nearly a year and a half, I'm sure he got used to me being around all the time. I got out of the car and walked to his side of the car. As soon as I opened the door he launched himself at me and gripped me in the tightest hug.

"I love you Graham, and I PROMISE that I will still be around so much that you will want to go to your dad's house every day. I will be so annoying that you will have to complain about me to this girlfriend that Uncle Quil said you have."

"Mooooom. I don't have a girlfriend! And Uncle Embry said that, Uncle Quil said that I should play the field… I don't know what games have to do with girlfriends but that's what he said."

Ugh. I'm going to have to have a nice ling talk with Mr. Quil.

Graham continued, "But, I love your face mama and I just wanted you to know that I would miss it if you weren't around a lot anymore."

"I know baby, and I would never be able to be away that much. I would miss your face too much as well. Now, we better get you into class before you're late." I gave him a big smooch to punctuate that statement.

After I dropped Graham off at his classroom and made some small talk with his teacher, I was on my way to the McCarty household.

As soon as I knocked on the door Emmett was there.

"Hey, I thought that before I leave I should give you a tour of the house and explain Amelia's usual day schedule. I mean I'm not strict with the schedule you can change it, this is just what she usually does."

He sounded pretty frantic, so I tried to ease his worries. "Emmett, chill out its fine I get it. Talk away boss."

"Sorry. I know I sound like a crazy person, but today hasn't started out the best. Zachary isn't thrilled that you will be here today. Not YOU really, but a nanny in general. He liked that his aunt, my sister Alice was watching them. But with her being pregnant and trying to run her husband's business she just doesn't have the time or energy any more. So, in short he's grumpy. Then Mia decided she would be difficult and not get dressed; she wanted to wear her pajamas all day. Normally I wouldn't mind but we had to leave to drop Zach off… You know I'm sorry, again, this isn't your problem. And you don't want to listen to me ramble. Let's get this tour on."

I giggled a little bit, "Its ok Emmett, I have these days too. So, about that tour…"

"Yea. Ok, well you saw the whole up stairs…" He showed me the kids' playroom, each of their rooms, and the study upstairs. He even showed me his room and his study, however he didn't think that I would ever need to ever go in either room.

The tour ended in the kitchen, where Amelia was eating some fruit. Emmett told me about Amelia's schedule, but really the most important thing was that she eats lunch at 12:30. Other than that we could pretty much do whatever we want during the day. I was also told that I had full access to anything in the kitchen whenever I was here (and trust me this kitchen is not small at all). SCORE! I love cooking; I can't wait!

"Alright I better get going. I have an appointment in", he looked at his watch, "CRAP! Seventeen minutes!" He leaned down to hug and kiss Mia. "I love you baby girl. I'll see you later."

"I love you too daddy! Don't make any babies cry today!" Of course this made me giggle, Emmett as well.

"Ok, bye guys." With that he was out the door. I decided to sit down with Amelia while she finished her food.

"So, what would you like to do today Mia, I can still call you Mia right?"

She gave me a little chuckle and a fast head bob. "Mhmm. I like you Miss. Bella. You're going to be my best friend! Can we play dollies for a little bit, then we can play outside. We have a playground out back! And then you can choose. I like to share, well daddy says I SHOULD like to share and I do what daddy says. I'm a good girl!" Her rambling reminded me of how Graham was this morning, which made me smile.

"I think that sounds like a good plan Miss. Mia. I'm excited to see your dollies. Do they all have names?"

"They do! My favorite is named Jane! Zach says she's scary because she only has one eye. But that because I had Jane since I was a baby, so she's old. I love her though. My nana gave it to me."

"I bet Jane is beautiful. Boys don't get it, their weird." I made a funny face at her when I said the word 'weird.'

"I know! That's why I like to talk to my girl dollies."

Soon she finished her food and we were playing with her dollies. By the time that was done it was about noon so I figured I would start lunch.

"Hey Mia, do you want to keep playing in your room or would you like to sit at the table in the kitchen while I cook?"

"I wanna come with you."

"Ok, that's fine. Oh! Do you know how to write your name?"

"Nooope."

"How about I make up some papers with your name on them that you can trace. It'll help you learn to write your name. Then, when you get to kindergarten next year you will already know how to write your name!"

"Yea! And I can show daddy when he gets home. He will be happy of me, Miss. Bella?"

"I'm sure your daddy will be very PROUD of you Mia."

I took her hand and grabbed some paper, pens, and pencils from the playroom. We both sat down at the table and Mia watched as I wrote her name over and over again; I told her what each letter was as I wrote it. She looked so excited already. When I finished I put the papers in front of her and helped her with the first one. I let her keep at it on her own as I started to make lunch.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. After playing on the playground in the backyard Emmett was already back. He had Zach with him, who still looked pretty upset. I was kind of sad that I wasn't able hangout with Zach today. That meant that I wouldn't be able to try to get to become used to me, and hopefully actually begin to like me. But, I knew that that would happen soon enough.

So, I told all three of them good bye and headed to Jake's house to pick up my baby boy. After this morning I couldn't wait to see him again, to ensure him that he would indeed see me a lot still.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter Five! I know it took a long time to write, I've been busy at school. Finals are coming soon! Also, I just wanted to let you know that this story is most likely going to have a lot of fluff. I'm not really a writer so I'm not too sure how well I would be able to write angst or whatever else. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

As I pulled up to Jake's house I saw Graham peeking out the window. When he saw me a huge smile appeared on his face. He must have still been a little skeptical that I would be coming back.

When I got out of the car Graham came bursting out of the house and into my arms with Jake following him giggling a little. "I told you she would be coming to get you soon." Jake teasingly told Graham.

"I know… I'm just happy to see her is all." Was his reply.

I gave him a big smooch and said, "Awww. I'm happy to see you too! I missed you my baby boy."

Soon we had all of Graham's stuff ready and were heading home.

The rest of the week went basically the same way. I dropped Graham off at school, went to the McCarty home, Emmett and Zach left, I hung out with Mia, then I went to pick up Graham for Jake's.

This weekend Graham was staying at Jake's until Sunday night, like he does every other weekend. So, I had plans to go out with some friends from my last job. While the reason that I got fired was still a pretty sore spot, I could never turn my back on the awesome friends that I made there. It wasn't their fault that one of the other teachers was an ass.

Saturday night came and I was headed to the bar that we had decided to meet at. It was a small laidback little bar that was not usually super busy. We liked to hangout and drink without having to yell at each other just to be heard.

After I found a parking spot I walked into the bar and looked around for my friends. I saw Angela first. It seems that she is the only one there so far. I headed toward her, when I got close enough I heard part of the conversation that she was having with the bartender. "I'm new here. Maybe you could show me around." He said, in what I assume was supposed to be a flirty voice. It seemed pretty creepy stalkerish but whatever.

Angela's reply made me laugh out loud. "Yeaaaa. I don't think so. See I've lived here and came to this bar since I was 21, and I HAVE seen you hear before. You're the owner's nephew… Also, I don't date people who talk to my boobs."

When she heard my laugh she turned toward me with a small smirk. "Heard that did you?" she asked.

"Mhmm." I tried to agree while still laughing. "I knew he looked familiar," I said when I gain control of myself.

We found a booth that would fit all five of us (and was far away from the creepy bartender).

We exchanged some irrelevant small talk until everyone else showed up first was Jasper and Rosalie, the only married couple of the group. They are more alike than many couples that I've known; I'm surprised that they get along so well. They both have no problem telling you how they feel, they have the same sense of humor, and they even look alike (all blond hair and blue eyes). Megan was the last to show up, as she always was. She is a tiny little redhead, she is sort of the trouble maker of the group (well as much of a trouble maker as a group of teachers is concerned).

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. I had to ditch the guy I was going to bring. He seemed to think that we were going to be getting married soon. I climbed out of the restaurant's bathroom window. Good think I didn't tell him what bar we were going to." She said in one breath. We all laughed, typical Megan.

After the small talk was out of the way the conversation leaned toward drama at the Elementary school, that has a preschool program, where I used to work. "I mean, did you see Jessica flirting with Robert. She's MARRIED. That means you don't flirt like a high schooler with your boss just to get a promotion." Rosalie ranted about the school's receptionist.

Megan replied, "I know! Does she really think that she can take Bella's place anyway? I don't even understand how she has the mental ability to answer phones all day."

"Wait the still haven't hired someone to replace me? Who is taking care of my students?" I asked.

"Nope, ever since all that mess with Tyler your students were split between Rose, Megan, and I." Angela answered.

"That's crazy! That puts everyone over ratio!"

"Sure does. And the kicker is Robert is thinking about hiring Jessica. Those poor kids…" Megan said.

Jasper put his input in saying, "God! I hate Tyler. I still don't understand what kind of coward could do that a women. What just because you didn't want his junk? If that doesn't say incompetent jackass I don't know what does."

"Yea and how could Robert actually believe that you sexually harassed HIM? Gross. I'm telling you if he didn't have so much money put into that school you would still have a job and Tyler would be out on his ass." Rose agreed with her husband.

Everyone at the table just nodded their heads in agreement, even me. I knew this just as well as everyone at the school. Tyler was one of my first acquaintances at the school. In the middle of the school year he asked me out a few times and every time I said no, I just didn't like him like that. One day at the school he cornered me in the teacher's lounge trying to grope me, I of course punched him in the balls. The principal, Robert, walked in and thought I just randomly grabbed Tyler there. Tyler agreed. Even after everyone told him about Tyler's recent obsession with me, I was the one that got fired.

I tried to ease the conversation into a more pleasant topic, "I'm fine now. I got over it and I have another job anyway. I'm actually loving it so far."

They all looked pretty surprised. "You already got a job? Not that I don't think you could, it's just that there aren't many job openings in this economy." Jasper asked.

"Well, this is a nanny job. I nanny two kids, their dad is a doctor. I've only really watched the youngest, the little girl. Emmett has been having pretty short days so he picks up his son from school. But it pays a little more than what I was making at the school, because I am on call most days. He never knows when he is going to get called in for an emergency." I explained.

"His wife can't watch their children?" Rose asked.

"She's not with them. I'm not sure if she passed or if she just isn't in the picture. He didn't say and I didn't want to pry." I responded.

They all nodded again. "I'm glad that you found a good job!"

"Thanks Angela."

"Wait, you said his name is Emmett? I know that name…" Megan thought for a minute, "Is his last name McCarty?"

"Umm. Yea. Why?"

"His son is in my class. He took a while warm up, but he's a good kid. Smart too. Not to mention that Emmett is SO hot!"

"He is very good looking." I laughed out a reply. "Oh! Does that mean he is in class with Graham? Graham said he was still in your class this semester."

"Yup I guess sure is. They are pretty good friends too, now that I think about it!"

"What a small world. Have they been friends since they started school?"

"Yup. They just gravitated toward each other that first day. It was pretty cute. Zach was very shy and conservative and out little Graham walked right up to him and pretty much told him they were going to be best friends. It seems like he was right."

I laughed, "Mhmm. That sounds like my baby. He definitely got his outgoing personality from Jake."

The night passed just like that, like every other bar night that we have. So, after a lot of gossip and drinks everyone headed home. I decided not to drink tonight because I drove to the bar.

The next day I went to pick up Graham. We went to the park for a little bit and we headed to McDonalds. He wanted to play more and we were both hungry for junk food, this sounded like a good idea to us. When we were almost there my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but I answered it. "Hello, this is Isabella Swan."

"Hey, Bella. It's Emmett. I just got a call. Can you come over?"

"Oh yea! It's still ok if I bring my son right? Because I have him and his dad had plans…"

"Yea. That's fine. I don't mind."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can. Were already in the car so it shouldn't take more than ten minutes."

"That's perfect. Thank you so much for this."

"No big deal. It's part of the job." I laughed. So, I turned the car around and headed toward Emmett's house.

"Mama, where are we going?" Graham asked from the backseat.

"We have to go to the house that I work at. You get to play with some kids tonight. My boss has to go to work, so I have to watch his kids."

"Oh, ok. I like to play. But we still get to eat, right?"

"Of course baby." I giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. It was pretty fun to write, and I'm pretty sure that it is the longest chapter yet! I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

When I got to Emmett's house he had to leave right away. I really only had time to ask him if they had eaten yet. Since he said no, I had to decide what we were going to eat. I figured we could just do what Graham and I planned to do earlier.

"Hey Zach and Mia, do you guys like McDonalds?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yea! But daddy says we can't eat it a lot. But we haven't been there in sooooo long. I want to go down the big slides. Can we eat there please, Belllllaaaaaaa?" Mia replied, in one breath.

While Zach and Graham stood there staring at each other like they couldn't believe that they were seeing each other outside of school.

"Mom, Zach is my best friend! We get to hang out here tonight?" Graham asked with wide eyes.

"Mhmm, we sure do."

"Awesome!" They said at the same time, with a little fist pump from both. Hopefully being Graham's mom will give me some points with Zach.

"So, is McDonald's ok Zach?" I asked again.

"Yes." He said quietly. Well, at least he wasn't glaring at me anymore. I can deal with quietness. I will break him out of that shell soon enough.

With that we hit the road. Onward to McDonald's!

The kids had fun, and luckily the boys didn't leave Mia to play by herself. After about an hour we were headed back to the house. As soon as we got there the boys were out of the car and off to Zach's room. Apparently he couldn't wait to show Graham his "super cool" Iron Man action figure. I got Mia out of the car and asked her if there was anything she would like to do.

"Hmmm," she replied tapping her finger to her chin (so adorable), "Can we make a desert? I like to make things, then we can give them to Graham and Zach. Then they will love us and be my best friends!"

Her cuteness made me smile, "That sounds like an awesome plan. Maybe we can even save a little of whatever we make for your daddy. I bet he would love a little treat when he gets home."

"YEA! He works so hard! Can we make brownies with peanut butter? That's daddy's favorite."

"Yum! That sounds delicious! Let's go make sure you guys have everything we need to make them."

We headed to the kitchen and looked through the fridge and cupboards. They did have all of the ingredients; there was actually like three and a half jars of peanut butter. When I showed Mia she just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I told you peanut butter is daddy's favorite. Sometimes he eats it right from the jar, Zach too."

"Wow! That is a ton of peanut butter. Those silly boys." I replied to her while making a funny face. Which resulted in us both going into a laughing fit for a few minutes.

When were finally able to calm ourselves down we began to make our brownie batter. As we worked we were talking about pretty much everything. After Mia was done telling me about all of the shopping adventures that she and her Aunt Alice have been on I was trying to think of something fun to do with all of the kids. Then, an idea hit me!

"Hey Mia, how do you think you and the boys would like to have a talent show later? Does that sound fun?" If the boys agree to it maybe this would be the thing that breaks Zach out of his shell.

"YAY! That sounds fun! When we put the brownies in the oven we can ask the boys. Then we can decorate! Oh what am I going to for my talent? I'll have to think of what I can do…" Her rambling was adorable and reminded me of Graham when he gets excited.

The brownies were put in the oven and we headed upstairs to Zach's room. The boys were playing with all of his superhero action figures.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked in.

They both looked up and stopped playing. "Hey mom." Graham replied.

"Mia and I had a fun idea and we want to know if you guys would like it too."

"'Sup," Graham said. I rolled my eyes, he hangs out with Jake too much.

"Well, we thought it would be fun to have a little talent show in the living room. We could each preform something cool. And Mia and I are going to decorate, then afterwards we have peanut butter brownies. What do you think?" As I talked Mia seemed to be vibrating out of her skin.

"Cool that sounds fun mom. What do you think Zach?"

"I guess it could be fun, but I don't have a talent…" Zach replied, looking down.

"Oh that's not true everyone has a talent. Graham can touch his nose with his tongue. Isn't that right?"

"Yup! Watch!" Graham exclaimed, showing off his weird talent.

"I don't know… I'm pretty boring, that's what mom said…" He was still looking at the floor. I couldn't believe what I just heard. But I didn't want to dwell on it, I wanted to cheer him up.

"Well, I bet you one hundred dollars that she is wrong. You are probably more talented than all of us."

"Oooh! I know! Zach can read really fast and he can make the BEST noises for every characters! He does it for me a lot, 'specially when I can't sleep. I get nightmares sometimes." Mia said.

"See Zach, you have reading talents. And guess what? Now you owe me one hundred dollars. Man I'm gunna be rich!"

All of the kids laughed at me, including Zach. He was starting to look more optimistic.

"I guess I could read a book for the talent show. But would that be too boring?"

"Definitely not. I'm so excited to hear it. Mia seems to like it a lot. Do you think you're going to do fast reading or you're character voices?" I asked, "Wait! Don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise then the next time that we come over you can show us the other one. Ok Mia and I are going to go decorate you guys think about your talents and practice. We will come get you when we're done." Now I'm the one rambling. Oh well, I'm pretty excited about this.

I'm a kid at heart, that's probably why I love teaching children.

While we were decorating the living room, using blankets for the stage curtains and cushions for the seats, I kept trying to ask Mia what she was going to do for the show. But she refused to tell me. She wanted it to be a secret like her brother. She really seemed to emulate him, it was cute. Not many siblings are that close.

Finally, we were done with all of the decorations and Mia said she wanted to go to her room to dress up for her performance. I love how excited she was about this. While she was up there I had the thought that maybe Emmett would like to see this. I went upstairs to Zach's room to ask him a question.

When I got to the room I saw that both of the boys dressed up too, Graham must have borrowed some of Zach's clothes. Zach was in a little tuxedo, and Graham was in a Spiderman costume. The Spiderman costume made me wonder what he decided to do for his talent…

"Hey Zach, I have a question for ya."

"Yea Bella?"

"Do you guys have a video camera? I thought I could record our talent show for your dad. I bet he would like that."

"Yea, we have one. Dad keeps it in the chest in the living room. We have a bunch of DVDs too. This will be so cool. Dad sometimes feels bad that he doesn't get to be with us all the time, he is going to love to see what we're doing! This will be so awesome! Thanks for doing this Bella!" He ran over and hugged me. I was almost crying; I'm so happy that I could put that huge smile on his face. And now I am almost positive that I broke him out of his shell. I knew this would be a good idea.

"You are very welcome. Now, I'll let you guys finish. Come down stairs whenever you're ready I'm just waiting for Mia. I'm going to set up the camera. See ya soon guys."

"We will be done there in a minute mom." And "Ok Bella" Were the replies that I got.

By the time that I got the camera all set up all of the kids were down stairs. "Ok who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I know! We can draw names out of a hat so that no one will get sad about who goes first." Zach suggested.

"Great idea, Zach. Let me go get some paper and a pen. Can we use the top hat you're wearing?"

"Yea!" He replied.

So, I drew our names out of the top hat and the order was decided. First was Mia, then Graham, me, and finally Zach. I also acted as the announcer.

"The first person to perform in our Talent show is AMELIA McCARTY!"

She walked in between the blankets that marked our 'stage' in her pink tutu and began her performance.

Mia introduced herself, "Hey everyone! I'm going to do a dance for my talent. I am going to do a ballet dance. Aunt Alice showed me how, and she made this tutu for me!"

She went over to the little stereo that we had set up on the edge of the 'stage' and started her music. Then she began doing little twists, turns, jumps, and even some butt shakes. When she finished she went to the middle of the 'stage' to take her bow. The boys and I all stood up and gave her some applause.

I went over to her and said, "Well, wasn't she great folks?" The boys clapped and giggled. "Ok next on our roster is GRAHAM BLACK!"

He ran up here and told us what he was going to do, "Hey guys! I have decided to show you my awesome jumping skills. I'm wearing this Spiderman costume because Spiderman jumps a lot too! Alright ready? Oh, just letting you know that I will be jumping everywhere not just on the 'stage'.

Then, he began jumping over everything; the couch, the cushions, even Mia. I was a little scared that he would break something, hurt himself, or hurt someone else. But, he did fine. And just like Mia did, he went back to the 'stage' to take a bow. We all clapped for him.

Zach shouted, "You are the BEST Spiderman ever!"

"Ok, way to jump Graham! Now it's time for our next performer. Let's see, who is it? Oh Me! So, welcome ISABELLA SWAN!" They all giggled and clapped for me.

"Well, I have decided that I will show you my talent of making animal sounds. You can each choose any animal that you want and I will make the sound that it makes. Zach you can pick first."

"Ok, I choose a monkey." I immediately made my monkey noise. All three kids were eating this up; they love it.

"Next, is Graham."

"Hmmm. You should do a wolf sound." He suggested.

"You got it babe," I said.

After I made that noise and waited for the kids to settle down I told Mia to choose an animal.

"I choose a kitty!" I made that noise too.

Then I took my bow. I actually can make weird animal noises, but they were kids so I figured they would choose the easier animals. I'm actually glad that they did, making those sounds can hurt my throat pretty badly sometimes.

"Our Final performer is ZACHARY McCARTY!"

He walked up to the 'stage' and brought a book out. "This is Mia's favorite book, 'Green Eggs and Ham.' I am going to read it really fast. I don't know if you will be able to understand me but I promise that I am really reading it that fast."

He then proceeded to read that book faster than I would have ever thought possible. He finished it in like one minute! When he was done he gasped in a huge breath.

Mia, Graham, and I stood up and clapped very loudly for Zach. "Wow! That was great!" We all said.

He blushed and smiled at us. "Thanks." He said.

I went over to the camera to turn it off. "Hey guys, how about we go eat some brownies. We deserve it we are all very talented people!"

"YEA!" They all yelled.

So, we sat down and ate the brownies that did turn out to be super delicious. Good thing I remembered to take them out of the oven while we were decorating for the talent show!


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven. I hope you enjoy! Not much happens, but some of it's pretty funny. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

After the brownie feast I let the kids pick a movie to watch it was almost seven o' clock, so I figured they should start winding down for bed. The boys were sweet and let Mia choose one of her favorite movies, 'The Little Mermaid.' However, they must have been either born or worn out because they passed out less than half way through the movie. Mia lasted through the whole movie, but she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

Since Emmett wasn't home yet I decided that I better take Zach and Mia to their rooms and put them in their beds for the night. I took Zach first, he was heavier so I thought I should get the hardest task out of the way first. When I picked him up I thought he was waking up, but he just clung really tightly too me. It was very sweet; he snuggled his face into my neck. I got him upstairs and to his bed as fast as could. Next was Mia. She did the same thing as Zach, snuggled into my neck. This must be a snuggly family! She was much lighter, so it was easier to maneuver her to her bed.

When I was finished with that I tried to remember where the linen closet was. I wanted to get a blanket for Graham and myself while we lay on the couch. Finally, I found it and there was even extra pillows in there. Score!

I took those down stairs and wiggled onto the couch with Graham. I stayed up until around eleven thirty watching tv; those cooking shows can be very addicting.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up when I heard the front door open and shut. I looked at the clock on wall, it was one forty-five in the morning. I got up and met Emmett by the front door, he looked exhausted.

"Oh, hey. Sorry. Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Yea. But it's ok. OH! I actually have something for you."

"OOOOOK?" he said with a very confused-looking facial expression.

"Really it's from Mia and I. She said they were your favorite. I actually saw proof of this." I giggled as I led him to the kitchen.

I went to the microwave, where I put his brownies to keep them at least semi-warm, and pulled them out with flourish while exclaiming, "Tada!"

"OOO! Brownies? Sounds perfect right now. Sugar! Gimme." He sounded like a little kid. Ugh this family is so adorable; like Graham level adorable (and I don't say that about many people).

"Oh, they're not JUST brownies." I paused for dramatic effect. He just stared at me with his adorably scrunched face. "They're PEANUT BUTTER brownies." I said with a smile.

"YES! Oh my god that sounds amazing! Give them to me woman! Oh, Oh, oh! I need milk! Hang on I'll be back for those delicious looking masterpieces." He ran right to the fridge and grabbed the milk then got a cup to us. He was back to me in less than one minute. I giggled at him while he took the brownies from me and went to the counter to scarf them down. Maybe he really didn't need that sugar.

I went to sit next to him while he ate, well really devoured, his food. "So, how are they?" I asked.

"tere fo gooth" he attempted to reply with a mouth full. I just smiled and shook my head.

When he swallowed and was finally able to talk properly he asked, "What all did you guys do today?"

"Um. Let's see… I took them to McDonald's to eat, that's where I was headed when you called. The kids said that should be ok since you haven't been in a while." He nodded at me so I continued. "Then Mia and I decided to make these brownies, because peanut butter is yours and Zach's favorite. I found that huge stash of peanut butter by the way." I said that part with a raised eyebrow. He just smiled with a light blush coming across his check. Can you say dimples? Adorable I tell you!

"Anyway," I continued, "then I came up with a way to get all of the kids to do something. We had a talent show, the kids dressed up and everything-"

Emmett interrupted me, "You got Zach to do that? Wow, he's usually so shy around new people! Man I wish I could've been here for that!"

"No worries. I thought you might like to see it, so I found your video camera and I recorded the whole thing for you." I told him victoriously.

"Really? Wow! That great thank you so much." He leaned over quickly and hugged me hard. I was pretty shocked so I didn't return the hug. He let go fairly quickly.

"Ok well. Now that it is…" I looked at the clock, "two thirty in the morning I better get going. I hope I can get Graham into the car without waking him up. I'll see you tomorrow, well today I guess."

"Oh. It's so late. Why don't you guys stay here tonight? I can take the boys to school tomorrow on the way to work. I bet Zach has clothes he can wear. AAAAnd you can use some of my things to sleep in and wash your clothes for tomorrow. I mean if you're ok with that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Emmett rambled on.

"Sure. I mean that sounds reasonable. I would have to be here in a few hours anyway. That sounds great actually." I replied awkwardly.

"Cool. I'll show you to the guest room. Do you want me to carry Graham? He won't freak out if he wakes up to me right?"

I laughed a little, "No. I doubt he'll wake up until I put pajamas on him. He sleeps like his dad."

"Ok."

So he did just that. When we got to the room he place Graham very carefully on the bed. "Alright," he said, "I'll go get you guys some clothes and then I'll let you sleep."

"Sounds good." I replied.

He came back to the room in a few minutes and handed me the clothes. "I hope my stuff isn't too big on you. I mean I'm sure they'll be big, but I mean- you know, that they aren't TOO big-"

"Emmett!" I cut him off, "They'll be fine. You are being very nice. I just appreciate that I'm going to have clothes." What? Why would I say that? Now we were both blushing…

He cleared his throat, "Yea. Well you're welcome. Thanks for watching them so late…"

"You're welcome. It's my job." Wow we were being so awkward.

"Well, night…" he said.

"…Night." I replied. With that he just turned around and shut the door.

I sighed and berated myself for making things that awkward. Who comments about being naked in someone else's house? Especially when you are still getting to know them!

I finally got Graham and myself dressed for bed. I was right he did wake up briefly when I was getting him into the pajamas, but only enough to mumble at me, "mmft. Moooom. Stoooooop." That was it. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out; what a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! I hope you enjoy. I hope to get the next one done tonight, but no promises! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

What is that? Why am I shaking? Is this an earthquake? I blot up from the bed, and look around the room. My eyes zero in on the bed where I hear light giggles coming from. There sitting beside my very confused looking Graham is the extremely happy Mia.

"Good morning" she said through her giggles.

I gave her a fake glare, "was that you that was shaking the whole bed?"

She nodded very quickly.

"I wouldn't think that this tiny little person could move SO much!" I said while running back to the bed and tackling (gently) and tickling her. Her giggles just got faster and louder. Through those giggles we heard a little groan.

"Moooooom. Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa. Stop, let me sleeeeeeeeeeeeep."

"No way!" Mia and I said at the same time, which made both of us giggle more.

He just glared at us. "Fine. I'm going down stairs. I'm gunna find Zach, and make him get me food. If I have to be awake I need to fill my stomach." He got off the bed and walk, more like stomped, out of the room.

Mia and I sat on the bed until our giggles dies down. "Bella my daddy is the one who told me to wake you up. I was so excited that you stayed the night, but it would have been better if it could have been a girls only sleep over. Then you could have stayed with me in my room. But anyway, daddy said I had to wake you up, because Graham and Zach have to go to school. AAAnd daddy made breakfast! Its omelets, daddy makes the BEST omelets! Let's go!" yes, she said that in one breath. I have no idea how kids do that.

I let her drag me down stairs to the kitchen. That is where all of the boys were camped out. But it was my lovely son that had all eyes on him. Graham was shoveling the omelets into his mouth like he thought he would never eat again. Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

When Emmett saw Mia and I in the door way he walked over and whispered, "This is his second one. I don't know how so much food was fitting into his stomach."

"He can eat quite a lot, but I've never seen him eat that fast." I replied. "Those must be some awesome omelets."

"He looks like a vacuum; just sucking all the food up." Emmett said with a big smile.

"Hey!" I lightly smacked his chest, "You don't get to make fun of my kid. You ate in just the same way last night if memory serves me right." I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Oh? Because I recall some about your height devouring a few peanut butter brownies last night. Was that not you? If not then you ought to check your house because there was a stranger in here eating the food I saved for you." Was my sarcastic reply.

"The nerve of some people!"

We stared at each other for a moment trying not to laugh, but we both failed miserably. Geez I was laughing a lot today.

"Well, ok then. Now that I have both heard and seen that your omelet making skills are amazing I must acquire some. Chop chop, sir."

Emmett shook his head and laughed (the kids were giggling as well) but went to get a plate with what I assumed was my omelet.

"Oh, guys I have a good idea if it's ok with Emmett."

"What?" everyone replied.

"I was thinking that we could finish breakfast in the living room and watch the talent show DVD. Then you boys can get ready for work and school. And I will start the laundry so that I have actual clothes to wear. But I wasn't sure if you allowed eating in the living room." I directed the last part to Emmett.

"Yea that actually sounds great. We eat in there more often than we probably should. Let's move it to the living room guys."

Everyone got up and grabbed their plates. When we were all settled and ready to start the movie Mia looked over at her dad and said, "Daddy I hope you like my talent! Aunt Alice showed me! We had so much fun. Even Bella showed a talent. She says everyone is. She is nicer than mommy."

The silence that followed her statement was very awkward. That was the second time that I have heard something like that about these kids' mom. She sounded like a quite an amazing mom. Could you sense the sarcasm?

Emmett, who had tensed up when Mia brought up her mother, seemed to realize the awkward atmosphere and said, "Aunt Alice taught you this talent? Does that talent have anything to do with shopping?" He was trying to make a joke to get everyone laughing again. It worked everyone was laughing at his comment.

Mia giggled through her answer, "Noooo, silly! How could I show a shopping talent when were here! We'd have to go to the store for that!"

"I guess you're right. Well how about we watch the video so I can see this awesome talent?"

"Ok!"

I watched Emmett more than the actual video. I liked watching all of the facial expressions. He laughed almost the whole way through the video. Except for Mia's performance, he took it just as seriously as Mia did. You could see the awe in his eyes; you can just tell that he is an amazing dad.

When it was over the kids ran upstairs to get dressed, I expected Emmett to follow, but he lagged behind. "I just wanted to say thank you again for this. Most people wouldn't think to do that. I feel like I miss so much when I work and even something as small as that video helps me feel more connected to my kids." He lurched forward and hugged my tightly again. I actually had enough brain power to recuperate this time.

"It's really no problem Emmett, I hope someone would do the same for me." I replied when he ended the hug.

"Well, it was great. I better go get ready now…"

"Ok. I'm just going to go get my clothes into the washer."

When the boys were ready it was already time for them to leave. I hugged both of the kids and awkwardly waved to Emmett. When they left I turned to Mia, "So, it's just you and me kid. What types of havoc should we reek today?"

She giggled, "I don't know… Oh! Can we color for a little while? I haven't colored in a long time. I have so many crayons. Then after that can we practice writing my name again. I liked doing that. OOOO can I practice writing my name with my crayons so it's colorful, I bet that would be fun!"

"That sounds perfect. When we're done with that you can help me make lunch. How does that sound?"

"Yea! That sounds good. Let's go."

So that's exactly what we did. A lot more laughing happened during the day, Mia is one funny kid. Really this whole family is funny.

Mia and I were in the middle of making dinner when we heard the door open. When I went to check I saw Emmett.

"Did you forget something?" I asked.

"Nope. They let me leave early since I was there so late last night. Do you girls mind if I crash the girls' day?"

I hadn't even noticed that moa had been walking behind me, so I jumped when she squealed, "NOOOO! This is so exciting daddy gets to hang out with us today! Isn't that exciting Bella?"

"Yea it's great. Should we give him a makeover?" I asked jokingly. But her eyes got big and a smile was forming on her face. "No sweetie I was just joking." I clarified.

"Well, what were you guys up to before I so rudely interrupted?" Emmett asked.

"We are just in the middle of making lunch, homemade personal pizzas. Do you want one or have you eaten?"

"I'm starved. Let's get to cooking." He replied.

After lunch was finished being baked and eaten Mia decided she wanted to play one of her Barbie games on the computer. That left Emmett and I alone in the living room. We started talking about random nonsense at first. Just things like sports, weather, moving, etc. Then I decided to be brave and ask the question that has been wanting to pop out of my mouth since last night. I figured now was as good a time as any.

"Hey Emmett, I have a sort of personal question. You don't have to answer but it has been brought up by the kids a couple times and I would sort of like to know how to handle it…"I began.

"Oooook… Shoot, I'm all ears."

"Well, I was wondering what the deal is with their mom. They have both mentioned it, Zach said something when I was trying to talk him into doing the talent show and Mia made that comment to you."

"Yea. That's still difficult for me deal with. She's been out of their lives for about a year and a half. So, its still kind of fresh for the kids. And me too I guess." He took a huge sigh.

"You don't have to tell me, but I don't know. Maybe I can help?" I offered.

"Yea, maybe. I don't mind telling you. You're easy to talk to." He said with a smile.

"Ok. Shoot I'm all ears." I copied him.

**I know, it's kind of a cliffy! I'm going to try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I got chapter nine done like I hoped I could! YAY! I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

He took a deep breath before he began.

"Well, I met Lauren in college. She was a little older than me, I went to college a few years early. I'm brilliant ya know." He winked at me. "Anyway. We started dating. She was great, the best girlfriend. She liked to party, never cared too much about what I was doing, she didn't really hover; ya know? I was young, I felt that having someone to make out with and whatnot but being able to hang out with the guys was a great deal. That worked for us for a long time actually. But I guess I grew up faster than she did.

"I wanted a family and Lauren didn't. She wanted to be able go out and do whatever she wanted until all hours of the night still. I finally wore her down and she stopped taking her birth control. It didn't take too long for her to become pregnant. I was so excited, but looking back now I can tell that Lauren wasn't as enthusiastic as I was. She was just in different. When Zach was born my heart grew. I loved him from the moment I knew about him, but it just got more intense when I actually held him. Again Lauren seemed indifferent. Sure she would hold him sometimes, but she still went out to party almost every night.

"That's when the arguing started. I couldn't believe how immature she was being and she couldn't believe that I wasn't the same kid I was when she met me. I loved Zach but I was pretty much raising him by myself, and I was in the middle of med school. So I had no Intention of bringing another child into this world until Lauren grew up. Yes I was still hopeful that she would. When we found out that she was pregnant again, her birth control failed for some reason, it seemed like she was growing up. She stopped going out and partying every night. I was ecstatic. Our family was getting bigger AND better."

I sensed a 'but' coming, and I told him so. "I'm assuming things weren't as perfect as you thought?" I said.

"Well, ma'am you are correct. It seemed perfect for a while. But late I found out that she was just good at hiding, or maybe I'm just gullible. Anyway, like I said things were fine up until about two years ago. She was working late one night, like she had been for months, so I decided to take her dinner because the kids were staying the night at my parents' house. Imagine my surprise when I walk into her office and find her not only with a man but another women as well. I couldn't believe my eyes. I just stood there for a few seconds frozen. She didn't even try to explain, the only thing she said was 'well if you would satisfy me like I need then I wouldn't need to find someone else to.'

"I believed her. I was already feeling bad about being gone as much as I was. I had just started my job. She knew how I felt and she manipulated me; I gave her another chance. I thought we could work on our relationship.

"Needless to say, that didn't work out. I found out that she was still cheating not even five months later, and she had never stopped. That wasn't the last straw though. That came when Zach found me crying that night in the living room at our old apartment, I couldn't stay there anymore we moved when I left her. Anyway, Zach came up to me and asked me what was wrong. I told him that mommy and I were fighting, I didn't want to lie because if we split up I didn't want it to be this huge shock to him. When I told him that we were fighting he looks at me with these big eyes full of tears and says 'Mommy makes me cry sometimes too.'

"I just could not believe my ears. I asked him what he was talking about and he told me that whenever I wasn't home and Lauren was alone with the kids, she would yell at them all the time. She would tell them that they were both stupid idiots, that they were no good spoiled brats, and just any hurtful thing you could imagine. I felt like absolute shit. How could I not have realized how much the kids shied away from her? She was verbally abusing my kids right under my nose. What kind of crappy father doesn't notice that?"

He had tears in his eyes. I was shaking my head, getting ready to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that he was a wonderful father, but he just continued. It was like now that he started he couldn't stop.

"But, yea that was the last straw. I dropped the kids off at my parents and marched into her office, where I knew she'd be, and told her we were done. There was nothing she could do to fix this. She could hurt me, but my kids didn't deserve that. She made no arguments. During divorce court she willingly gave up all rights to the kids when I asked. I had to pay her some money, but other than that it was pretty simple. That day in the court room was the last time I have seen her in a year and a half.

"I've heard that she is living the kid free, husband free, and responsibility free life that she always wanted with some rich billionaire guy in New York. All the way across the country, it's the best thing she could have done for my kids."

By this time the tears had spilled over his eyes, and they weren't stopping. I did the only thing I could think of, I hugged the crap out of him.

This poor family went through so much. I am determined to help this family heal.

"Emmett, you had no way of knowing. You said it yourself, she was good at hiding. But when you found out you handled it the right way. You put your kids first, and now that have an amazing life and an amazing dad that loves them with his whole heart. And they don't have to worry about that crazy lunatic coming back into their lives." I tried to comfort him.

He just nodded and continued to hug me for a while. That lasted until we heard Mia's feet pounding down the stairs. Emmett straightened up quickly wiping his eyes, I'm assuming he doesn't want her to seem him so upset.

"Hey daddy, Bella! What time is it? Can we go pick up Zach and Graham and go to the park. Or maybe go to the park and then pick up the boys?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure baby if Bella doesn't mind. We can go to the park until we have to pick up the boys, then maybe go back so that they can play too." Emmett replied. They both looked to me for my answer.

"That sounds like the best idea I have ever heard." I said just as excitedly as Mia had. It got the desired result. Both of the McCarty's in front of me smiled so wide I thought their faces would burst. So worth it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter ten! I made it to double digits! Yay! A always, I hope you enjoy it! I would also like to take the time to tell everyone who had reviewed thank you so much. While I had hoped that people would like this, I wasn't sure if they would. So I wanted to let you guys know that I really appreciate all of your feedback. Ok so.. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

So, just like Emmett had said, we ended up going to the park with Mia to wait for the boys to be done with school. While she was running around to her little heart's content Emmett had more time to talk.

"So, you heard my story about the baby mama. What's the story with your baby daddy?" He inquired.

I giggled before I answered, I mean his choice of words was funny! I couldn't help myself. When I was able to stop laughing I looked at him with a big smile, "Wow. Baby mama and baby daddy? Have you been watching "Maury" here lately? Anyways, I'm sorry to tell you that there isn't much drama to discuss concerning my _baby daddy_. We have been friends since we were young, tried out the whole relationship thing. We discovered that we didn't mesh well romantically. However, we did not figure this out before we had sex. So, nine months later there was my precious Graham."

He just nodded his head. "Do you still talk? Is he in Graham's life?"

"Yes and yes. Jake is still my best friend. He always have been and always will be. I love him, just not romantically. And he loves Graham, they're great together. I guess I got a good deal on _baby daddies_." I giggled out the last part.

"That's good. I'm glad I don't have to go beat down some dead beat for you."

I gave him an eyebrow raise, "Does this mean I have to go hunt down Lauren and have a beat down for you? While I wouldn't mind really, I don't think that that is in the job description."

"Well, fine I guess you don't HAVE to." He gave me a fake little sigh.

"You know, you're weird… I like it!" I said to him.

"Thank you! My sister says that my type of weirdness isn't appreciated. Maybe I should record you saying that so that I have proof."

"Maybe you should." I laughed.

"Oooooor you could tell her yourself. My family is having a cook out and I just remembered that she said I could invite whoever I would like. So, you can come if you want. You can bring Jake and Graham of course." He sounded kind of nervous asking me this. What? Did he think that I would bite him or something?

"That sounds fun. When is it? And are you sure this isn't just a family thing?"

"It's next weekend. Sorry for the short notice, and no it isn't just family. It started out that way but my mother and Alice can't control themselves when they start planning things. You should have seen how huge Alice and Edward's wedding was!"

"Ok. I'm pretty sure we can make it. Thanks for the invite." I replied.

Soon after that conversation it was time to go pick up the boys. I got into my car, we drove separately so that Graham and I could go home after he had time to play at the park, and Mia and Emmett got into his car.

On the drive there I kept thinking about this cook out to myself. The more I thought about the more nervous I got. I was going to meet Emmett's family. That's kind of weird right, for the nanny to meet family? But, I guess we were friends too. Yea. We're friends. I just had to keep telling myself that.

Also, I'm sort of attracted to him… So, the more time I can spend with him the more I will be able to get to know him. That's acceptable right?

The rest of the day consisted of me talking to myself in my head, justifying my desire to hang out with Emmett more. As well as trying to focus on playing with the kids at the park; good thing that mostly involved of running around like wild animals.

Around five I decided that Graham and I better get home. My stomach was growling so I could almost guarantee that Graham was hungry too. When I told Graham that it was time for us to go he pouted at me.

"But mooooom. I want to play more with Mia and Zach. C'mon, just ten more minutes. Please?" I saw that Mia, Zach, and even Emmett were pouting at me too.

All three of them said, "Yea, ten more minutes please?" at the same time. I couldn't help it, that wasn't fair! Too many cute faces at once.

"Fine." I said, "Ten minutes. But after that we have to go Graham. Mama is hungry."

"OK!" He yelled back to me, he had already started running around again when he heard me agree.

Emmett came up next to me as the kids continued playing. I gave him a playful glare.

"What?" He asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"That wasn't nice, working against me. I thought we were friends. Ugh. Your family and their adorable dimples mixed with Graham's big doe eyes is not fair at all. How will I ever be able to resist you people?"

He chuckled at me, "Sorry. We are friends. Maybe I just didn't want you guys to leave yet."

"Well, I'm hungry. I have to make dinner. Then I have to call Jake and invite him to that cook out of yours. Oh, actually do you mind if I invite our friends Embry and Quil. They're big kids, I'm sure they will be playing with the kids most of the time anyway."

"Yea, that's fine the more the marrier. You can invite anyone you want. Just let me know who is coming so I can tell my mom."

"Cool, it's a deal. I guess I could even invite some former employees. They are good friends of mine, actually you sort of know one. Megan; she is the boys' teacher."

"Oh, you used to work at the school?"

"Yup. In the daycare part."

"Cool. Well, like I said just let me know."

"I will." I said. Then my stomach decided to make itself known.

Emmett and I laugher pretty loudly; we really are very weird.

"Ok, we better let you go feed that monster you have hidden in your stomach." He said.

"Yea. I think he is getting angry at me. GRAHAM!"

"Already?" He asked when he ran up to me.

"Yea buddy we have to leave too. Everyone needs to eat. But you guys will see each other tomorrow." Emmett answered for me.

"But, I won't get to see Mia. I'll miss her she's cool too ya know."

Awww. My little boy is so cute. Mia's little cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "I think Graham is cool too…" She said.

"How about you ask Emmett if you can hang out with both of them for a little bit tomorrow after school?" I suggested.

"Yea! Can I Mr. Emmett? Please?" Graham asked hopping up and down.

Mia and Zach joined in on the "Please" part of the question.

"That's no problem. You guys are welcome at the house any time." Was Emmett's reply.

"Yes!" All three kids yelled.

Then we went around saying our goodbyes.

When we got home I began dinner and decided to call all of my friends to ask if they wanted to go to a cook out. In the end Jake, Quil, Embry, Megan, and Angela were able to come. Rose and Jasper already made plans with his mother.

At around nine I put Graham to bed and sat in my room reading for a while. When that didn't relax me I decided on a bath. I sat in there for about forty-five minutes. I had wrinkles everywhere when I got out, but it was worth it because that relaxed me enough to fall asleep when I laid down.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. I was able to get to know Emmett better, because he hadn't been busy lately. And I was even able to visit Jake a couple times during the week. Zach came with us to Jake's house once; he seemed to think Jake was pretty cool. I guess he is used to adults acting like kids by now. I mean look at his dad, then he had me as a nanny. I bet normal people would seem to be the weird ones to Graham, Zach, and Mia.

It was now Friday about an hour and a half before the cook out. I am just going to drive from Emmett's house since I was already here. Is it weird that I'm nervous? I don't know, but I am. I hope his family likes me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11! I hope you like it! I wanted to address something that has been brought up in the reviews a few times: I don't know if I am going to do chapters in Emmett's POV. I haven't really thought about it and I don't know if I could write a guy's perspective. I might try it, but no promises. I'm sorry. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

I was wondering when Emmett would be here, we only had forty five minutes until the cook out was supposed to start and we still had to pick up the boys from school and drive to his parent's house. Just as that thought came into my mind my cellphone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Bella it's me." Emmett replied. "I'm so sorry but I have to stay a little late tonight. Is it horrible of me to ask you to pick up the boys and head there without me? I promise I will be there, just a little later."

Well, that sucks I thought to myself. But I said, "That's fine Emmett. I understand. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yea definitely. I'm so sorry about this Bella. I really didn't think that I would have to stay tonight, I asked not to but a coworker didn't show up." He really did sound sorry, so I guess I can't be mad at him. It's not his fault.

"You don't have to explain it to me Emmett," even though I was really glad that he did, "I understand that this will happen."

"I know but I still feel bad, we made plan together. I really wanted to be wit- I mean HANG OUT with you." Be with me huh? Weird.

"It's fine! We can hang out still, just a little later."

He sighed, "Ok. I better get to work."

"Alright, bye Emmett."

He hung up and just stood there for a minute. To be honest I was pretty upset about not being able to be with Emmett all afternoon like I had planned. I let out a small sigh and then decided to get my butt into gear.

I went to go make sure Mia was ready to leave so that we could go pick up the boys. When I made it to her room what I saw surprised me. ALL of her clothes were thrown around her room.

"Whoa, Mia! What happened in here?" I exclaimed.

"Bella! I don't know what to wear. I want to look super cute to see nana and papa. They haven't seen me in a few weeks, what if I grew? They should be able to see me dressed super good so that they will know I'm growing up to be a good pretty girl. I don't want them to think I'm not pretty! My mom used to say they only liked me because I was small and cute. I'm not small any more, what if I'm not cute either!?" She burst into tears in the middle of her explanation/rant. I couldn't believe my ears. This poor girl. Lauren majorly screwed these kids' self-esteem.

"Mia, honey, come here." I told her as I sat on her clothing covered bed and opened my arms for her. She ran to me and jumped into my lap still crying. "Mia, look at me," when she didn't I lifted her chin to get her eyes to connect with mine, "You are the most beautiful little girl that I have ever met. It doesn't matter what clothes you wear, you will always be beautiful. I don't know your grandparents but I have no doubt that even if you weren't as beautiful as you are they would love you, and they always will no matter what. Just like your daddy. You could be covered in mud and bugs and fur and your family would love just as much as they do now." That got a little giggle from her. "Mia, your mom does not seem like a nice person and you should not listen to the things that she told you. I am going to tell you one more time: You are BEAUTIFUL and it doesn't matter what you wear. So, you go pick out something that you like, even if it doesn't match! I think that would be fun."

"That got a real giggle from her. "Bella you're silly. I'm going to put on a pretty dress and wear my fairy wings and sneakers! Doesn't that sound pretty?"

"It sounds terrific, Hon." I replied.

I went down stairs to wait for her to get dressed. It didn't take too long. I had to remember to warn Emmett about the mess that I was sure was still in her room.

"Look Bella! This is the bestest outfit ever!" She yelled as she reached me.

"It is definitely the best outfit I have ever seen! Too bad it's not my size, I would so steal it from you. Let's head out little fairy child."

"Ok!" She giggled out her reply while taking my hand and walking out to the car.

On the drive to the school Mia and I just listened to music. We got there five minutes early so we just continued to listen to the music. We must have been very into the song that was on because the next thing I know I hear a loud knock on my window; it made me jump and scream a little. I heard three little giggles; two from behind me in the car and the other from outside my window. I would bet a million dollars that my little devil child was the one that decided to scare me. I looked over and sure enough there is Graham bent over in laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha. Very funny brat, get in the car so we can go party."

"Sure thing mama." He hopped into the backseat and buckled up.

"Hey Bella," Zach asked as we were driving away from the school and following the directions that Emmett had given me earlier this week, "where's my dad?"

"Oh, he had to work late-"

"He isn't coming?" All of the kids interrupted my explanation.

"Yes, he is coming. He will just be a little late. I'm sure you get enough of that big lug during the week anyway." I joked.

They all giggled, but my son was the one to answer. "No way. Emmett is cool I bet him and dad will be best friends and make fun of you a lot."

Now that I thought of if I actually agreed with Graham's prediction. Jake and Emmett will probably become pretty close friends and that will likely mean that I will be at the butt of their jokes. Oh well, I'm used to it from Jake, Embry, Quil, and even Jasper; what's one more person?

"Yea, probably." I answered.

When we pulled up to Emmett's parents' house I can't believe how huge it is. No wonder they can have such big parties. They could probably house the whole town of Forks in here.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Zach and Mia yelling, "NANA!" and jumping out of the car faster than I could comprehend. They leapt into the arm of a women who I would never have guessed was old enough to be called a grandmother. Her hair was a caramel color and her eyes were a deep blue. She didn't look like Emmett at all really…

She was setting the kids down as Graham and I got out of the car. "Hello, you must be Bella. I'm Esme, Emmett's mom."

"Yea, I'm Bella and this is my son Graham. Thank you so much for inviting my friends and I."

"Oh, you're welcome dear. It's no problem, and we would love to get to know you." She replied, "Let's head inside so you can meet Carlisle as well."

I just followed her as she led the way into the house. There was only one other person actually in the house (that I could see), but I could tell that there was quite a few people in the backyard; it was loud and I could vaguely see some of them.

Esme walked right up to the man that was actually in the house and jumped at him, he was on the phone but he didn't seem to mind. Maybe this was a regular occurance for them. He just turned around and hugged her while he kept talking. "Yea… Mhmm… I can be there Monday, but not any sooner… I know, but I'm supposed to be retired so I don't technically have to come at all… Ok, thank you… I'll see you then, bye." He hung up and looked right to Esme. "Yes dear? You jumped?" He laughed.

"I did," she replied, "Bella is here with the kids. We even get to meet a new one! You know how much I like to spoil grandchildren." She said like we weren't right there and could hear her. But, it made me happy that she was glad to meet Graham and I.

Carlisle nodded at her and walked over to me to shake my hand, "Hello, I'm Carlisle. You both must be Graham and Bella."

"Yes we are. It's nice to meet you sir." I replied.

"Oh, none of that. Call me Carlisle."

"Will do." I chuckled. "Emmett had to stay a little late at work, but he said he would be here." I told them. I wasn't sure if they knew or not.

"Oh, that's fine. We know all about the demanding schedules of doctors. Carlisle here just retired for being and emergency room doctor." Esme said.

"Well, tried to retire. They keep calling me for help. It's hard to say no sometimes, helping people is what I've always done." Carlisle reiterates.

"Well, I guess I see where Emmett gets it from; his passion for helping people I mean." I mused.

"I suppose so. I was so happy when he decided that he wanted to be a doctor like me. We are so proud of him."

"As you should be. He is a smart, caring, handsome guy." I said without thinking.

"Handsome, huh?" Esme chimed in. She caught me.

"Umm, well…" I was stuttering and now everyone even the kids were staring at me (when did they stop talking amongst themselves), "I mean… He's good- well, he's got-"

"Relax dear, of course I know Emmett is handsome. He is my son after all. I was just teasing you. How about we go outside and meet more people." She soothed me.

Wow. I haven't even been here for fifteen minutes and I'm already blushing as red as a tomato.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve has arrived! Not too much happens, but I hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Esme led us out the back door where all of the other guests were. She headed straight for a short pixie looking girl, she had her back toward me talking to a much taller guy with bronze hair. She must have said something funny because the guy began laughing out loud, quite loudly actually.

When we made it to them Esme spoke up and startled them, "Hey guys!"

The girl turned quickly, I was surprised to see the big pregnant belly that had been hidden when she was facing the other way, and the guy was still trying to stop his giggles. "Mom!" the girl yelled, "You scared the crap out of me. Don't do that. It could cause me to go into labor early! Geez."

So, this must be Emmett's sister and her husband.

"Sorry dear. I just wanted to introduce some people to you." Esme soothed.

"Don't worry about it ma'a-" Esme rose her eyebrow at him, "I mean, don't worry about it mom she says that about everything. I think she believe that if she says it enough she will go into early labor. I think she wants our baby out of her now." He giggled.

Esme looked at me, "He has been in the family for three years and he still tries to call me ma'am. You better not be that way Bella…"

"What? Oh, don't worry I'll definitely be sure to call you Esme. I promise."

"You better." She mock glared at me. She then turned to her daughter, "And you young lady need understand that your baby will come into this world whenever he or she pleases. You don't get to control it."

"I know mommy. I just want to see my baby!" She said with a slight whine in her voice. But her mood shifts instantly and she turns to look at Graham and I, "So, who are your new friends?"

"Oh," Esme says, "that's the whole reason why I came over here! Bella and Graham, this is Alice my daughter and Emmett's little sister and this is Edward her husband. Alice this is Bella and her son Graham. Bella is Emmett's friend and nanny." She introduced us.

"Hi, Alice. I have heard a lot about you from Mia. Apparently you are quite the fashionista." I said while we shook hands.

"Oh most definitely. Mia and I love to dress up. And look at the lovely outfit she has on now! Isn't my little niece the best?" she replied.

I turned to Mia who had the biggest smile on her face. "I told you everyone would love your outfit." I turned back to Alice, "I told her if I could fit into it I would steal it."

"I know! Me too! I bet little Miss Mia will be a fashion designer when she grows up."

Mia giggles and runs over to her aunt to give her a gentle hug. You can tell that she is being careful of the baby. "Thanks Aunt Alice."

"You are very welcome Hun."

"Hey Edward nice to meet you." I shook his hand as well.

When everyone was done making small talk, I found that I really do like Emmett's family they are all so laid back (just like him) and they are all pretty funny. Edward is a little quiet but he has a great sense of humor and if you get him to laugh you will hear probably the loudest laugh you have ever heard. Alice is a ball of energy, even while pregnant. She just doesn't stop; she is always either talking or moving in some way. Esme is very sweet and caring, she is also pretty funny. I can see where Emmett gets his sense of humor from. And Carlisle is very much like Esme. He actually seems to have a sort of similar personality as me. He is sweet and caring like Esme, and has a quirky personality like myself.

After talking for a while I heard Jake's loud mouth, "Graham, my man! Gt out of that bounce house and come hug your dad!"

The next thing I hear is my son yelling, "DAD! When did you get here?" as he is stumbling his way out of the bounce house; I'm thinking that Mia and Zach are pretty spoiled because the three kids that I brought are the only ones here. Not a lot of kids for a bounce house…

I turn to Carlisle, the only member of Emmett's family that is left standing with me (the others have wondered off somewhere else), "I'm so sorry for them. They don't know how to be quiet when they get together.

"Oh, it's fine. When you get married they stop listening to you, that's what happened with Esme and I. She stopped listening." I laughed at him; at the joke he made as well as the mistake he made.

"No! No, no, no. Jake is NOT my husband. He is Graham's father and my friend, but that's it." I showed him my left hand as proof.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed, I don't mean to offend you." He looked pretty embarrassed about the mistake.

"It's perfectly fine. It's a common, and reasonable, mistake. No worries." I try to comfort him. "But I am going to go see if I can get them to chill out a little. Also, I'm sure he brought two of my other friends and I don't see them. That scares me a little bit…"

Carlisle just nods while laughing his head. "Ok, I'm going to go find my wife. Maybe I can convince her to let me start the grill now. I'm starving."

We both headed in separate ways. When I got to Jake he yelled to me, "'Sup Bells! How's it going?"

"Jake, stop yelling. I'm right in front of you… You are acting like you can't hear anything."

"Sorry." He said a little quieter. "I get excited easily, ya know."

I laugh a little, "Yea, I know." I look around a little, "Where are Embry and Quil? I don't like that I can't hear THEM anywhere."

"Oh, they didn't ride with me. They went to pick up Megan and Angela, apparently they didn't have a way here. And ya know, Embry and Quil have always had crushes on those two. They would have walked to get them and carry them on their backs."

I giggled at that. "Mhmm. I was those girls would just give them a chance. I think they'd be cute couples."

"Whatever you say matchmaker."

"I don't match make. I just think it would be cute… you don't know you're a guy."

We talked for a while, watching the kids jump around like jumping beans in the bounce house until I heard Embry and Quil.

"Shut up man! You're the loser. I totally made it here first! Right Megan?" Embry yelled.

"No way! There is no way to know who made it first there was no one to judge, right Angela?" Quil yelled back.

The two girls were just looking at each other giggling. Their giggles seemed evil, they must have stared this argument somehow. For some reason they thought it was hilarious when those two argued, I think they found it entertaining that no matter what they fight about they will always get over it in less than ten minutes. Those boys grew up together and they know when to just drop something.

I walked over to the girls while glaring at Embry and Quil, putting my finger to my lips (telling them to shut up without words. They both nod and walk over to Jake.

"What did you guys do?" Was the first thing that I said to the girls.

They both tried to make innocent looking faces, but they couldn't do it. They both busted into giggles. "When we got onto their motorcycles, we each whispered to them that we bet they could beat the other one here. They are SO competitive, so obviously they both sped up and raced all the way here. It was hilarious because they got here at the EXACT same time!" Megan explained.

"I knew this was premeditated." I said as I shook my head.

"We can't help it! It's so easy, and entertaining. And they never take it too seriously, at least not for too long." Angela replied this time.

"When are you guys just going to give in and let them take you out?" I asked.

"Eh, I plan on it soon enough, but I like letting them sweat it out." Megan said as Angela nodded, agreeing with her.

"You guys are horrible." I replied, but I couldn't help the chuckles that escaped. That answer was just so… THEM. I can't think of any other way these girls would go about getting dates. My friends are weird.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is Chapter Thirteen! It is the longest one so far! I hope you like it. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

"We are not horrible," both girls replied together.

"We just like messing with them. They like it too… And they will be getting dates out of it soon." Megan continued.

"What happens if they decide to find someone else to pursue?" I asked.

"What? Why would they do that? They like us." Megan sounded offended.

"Yea, well you guys don't really let them know that you like them."

"I didn't even think about that." Angela said.

"Maybe we will just mess with them for a few more days… at least a few more hours." Megan thought out loud. Angela agreed (again).

I shook my head at them. "You just can't help yourselves, can you?" I asked.

"Nope" and "Not really" were their replies.

We all make our way to where the boys are standing around talking. "Hey guys," I say, "have you met Carlisle and Esme? It is their house that you're at you know."

"We haven't." Embry said, motioning to himself, Quil, Angela, and Megan.

"I haven't either," Jake said. "Alice, that pixie looking girl let me in.

"Yea, us too." Quil replied.

"Oh, that's their daughter. She is very nice, hyper and bubbly, but nice." They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe I should go introduce you. Like I said you're at their house…" I suggested.

They all agreed, "Ok."

Before I took them to find Carlisle and Esme, I turned to the bounce house and yelled into it, "Hey guys, we are going to talk to Carlisle and Esme. If you need me come find me, ok?"

"Sure!" they all said. I don't really think they were listening to me, but oh well. I'm sure they aren't getting out of that thing unless it pops.

We all go people hunting for a little bit, until I finally spot Esme flitting around between many groups of people. There are a lot of people here, I don't know how she keeps up with them.

"Hey Esme!" I yell out when she is between groups.

She turned around trying to find who yelled for her, when she spotted me I waved so that she knew it was me and we walked toward each other.

"Hey, Bella. Have you been having fun?" she asked.

"Yea. It's great. And I think Graham won't want to leave with that bounce house here." I joked with her.

"Actually I have been meaning to come find you and ask, do you mind if he stays the night? I have clothes here for Zach that I'm sure will fit him. But, I'm going to keep Zach and Mia tonight and I thought he would like to stay too. Also, like I said earlier, I plan on spoiling him just like my grandchildren. I'm sure he will be hanging around a lot." I rose my eyebrow a little at her, "You know, because he is Zach's best friend." She added. Though I don't think that was what she was really thinking…

"Of course I don't mind Esme, but he was supposed to go hang out with Jake, his dad, after the cook out tonight. So, I suppose you will have to ask him. Jake, Esme. Esme, Jake." I introduced. They laughed and shook hands.

"So, what do ya say Jake? Can I steal your kid from you tonight?" Esme asked.

Jake made a snorting noise, "You can keep him! He is so bad, yelling and cussing all the time and what not." He joked.

I'm glad Esme wasn't some stuck up person. She just laughed, "Yea, I can definitely tell. He has been causing such a ruckus since he has been here. You should have seen the tantrum he through as soon as he stepped foot into the house." She sighed dramatically.

Jake, Quil, and Embry all laughed out loud at that. Jake finally answered Esme's question while laughing, "You can keep him. I'm sure he'll have more fun here than with me."

"I'm sure that isn't true, but thank you." She said. "Anyway, who are your other friends, Bella?"

"Oh, sorry! That's what I was coming to see you about. My friends here were being rude, not introducing themselves to the host. Jerks. So, this is Jake; who I already introduced; Embry, Quil, Megan, and Angela."

She smiled at all of them, "Nice to meet you guys. I hope you have a good time. I was just going around telling everyone that Carlisle should be done grilling the food soon. We set up picnic tables and such in the side yard just around the corner of the house. You can make your way there whenever you're hungry."

We all nodded and thanked her as she went to talk to her other guests. You could tell that she does this very often, and is very comfortable in the host role.

I looked at Jake, "You guys can go get a table for us. I'm going to get the kids. Oh! You haven't met Mia yet have you?" they all shook their heads, "You're going to love her. She is such a sweet little girl!"

"Ok, well go get them so we can meet her!" Angela replied.

I ran over to the bounce house and sure enough they were all still bouncing around in there. I don't know how they can do that. I would be passed out by now. I peek my head in. "Hey guys, the food is almost done. How about you take a break and come eat with us?"

"Awww. But mom we're having so much fun!" Graham whined. But both of the other kids relented and got out.

"Don't worry Graham, you will be able to get back in tonight. I promise. And I have some good news for you, I'm not going to tell you if you don't get out." I tell him.

He made his way out of the bounce house, but he did not look happy about it.

"So, whats the news?" he asked as soon as he was out.

"Weeeeeeeell. I just talked to Esme and she asked me a question."

He simply rose his eyebrow at me. Jeez this kid hangs out with me too much…

"She asked if you could stay the night here with Zach and Mia." I explained.

"Really!? What did you say? Can I mom, Pleeeeaaaase!?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "I really wanted to spend the whole night with you by myself…"

"Ok, mama." He said and came over to hug me. How can he go from eyebrow raise to the best, sweetest little boy ever?

"Oh, baby! Mommy was just kidding! Of course you can stay here. But, thank you so much for that, it made my day. You really do love your mama dontcha?"

"'Course I do mama."

I leaned down to give my baby a huge squeeze. I looked over at Mia and Zach, they were just sort of standing there staring at us. I guess it has been a while since they got a good mom squeeze. "You guys come over here and let me squeeze you too!" I grabbed them up into a big group hug. Mia and Graham were giggling a lot, but Zach looked like he was taking this very seriously. He squeezed me back just as much as I was squeezing him. He had this huge smile on his face and I am so happy I could put it there.

When the hug was over we all walked over to the food area. When we got there the kids and I all went to go get food, because apparently the grownups in our group couldn't wait for us to get their food. Then we all sat down. I introduced Zach and Mia to everyone, even though most of them already knew Zach. Just like I thought she would, Mia seemed to entrance all of my friends. That girl had all of us wrapped around her little finger.

We sat and ate and laughed and just had a good time. Angela and Megan were being very flirty with Embry and Quil the whole time. Even the kids seemed to be enjoying themselves with us.

After we were done eating Mia spoke up, "Quil?" she said in her 'I'm so innocent and I love everyone' voice. I knew that one well, all of the kids use it when they want something.

"Yea, Hun?" Quil replied.

"Can we play a game?" she asked him.

"Sure. What do ya have in mind?"

"I wanna play football!" she yelled surprising me. "Someone told me that that game is only for boys and I shouldn't play it, but Bella told me today that I should do whatever I want." When she said that she slid her eyes to me for a second and I knew that this 'someone' was Lauren. I have never met her, but I hate her SO much!

I turned to look at Zach, he was looking down at the table. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me and I simply smiled at him. He just needs a positive mom type role, and I'm around so I guess that will be me for now. He smiles back at me and squeezes my hand; he doesn't let go.

"That's right!" Quil said. "We can definitely play football! We can make teams. Who should be the captains?"

"I think Zach and Mia would be good captains." I suggested. I think they both needed some confidence booster, and Graham doesn't like picking people. What can I say, he's my son, and he's weird.

"Sounds good." Quil says as both Zach and Mia beam at me. "Well, if we all play it won't be even teams…"

I hurry to excuse myself from playing, "That's fine I won't play. I can watch and cheer for everyone. I'm too clumsy. If I play I will either hurt myself or someone else."

Mia giggles at me. "She's right! She falls down a lot. Even once when we were cooking. She turned around to open the fridge and she fell down right on her butt!"

"Hey! That was supposed to be our little secret, Mia." I said as everyone laughed at me.

"Ooops. I'm sorry!" Mia said very seriously.

"It's fine Hun. It was bound to come out. Plus I know I fall a lot; everyone does." I lean down to hug her again.

So, the two happy captains picked their teams. Mia ended up with Quil (I think she has a small crush on him), Angela, and Jake. And Zach got Graham, Embry, and Megan.

Megan and Angela looked pleased to be on the opposite teams as the guys that they are interested in. I'm assuming the tackling and what not between all of them is going to be interesting.

I stay seated at the table and watch as they play. They begin in huddles. Then Jake pops his head up from the huddle that he is in and looks to me, "Hey we need a favor from our cheerleader." He says.

I roll my eyes at him. I'm not coordinated enough to be a cheerleader either. I can cheer for them, but there will be no jumping around and doing flips. "What do you guys need?" I ask.

"Well, we're playing football. So, I think that a _football_ might be required. Can you go ask Carlisle, Esme, or someone for one?"

"Yea. That might be an important part of football. Hang on I'll be right back." So, I head off in search of someone so I can ask for a football. I find Edward first. He is talking to a group of guys that I don't know (not that I know anyone here really).

"Hey, Edward. I'm sorry to interrupt..." I start.

"Oh, it's fine. We aren't talking about anything important. What can I do for you Bella?" he replies.

"Do you have any idea where I can find a football?" he give me a questioning look, so I explain myself, "Mia wanted to play football so the kids and my friends that came over are going to play. But we realized that we didn't have a football."

He laughed. "Ok. Yea I think there's one in the garage. I'll go get it and bring it to you. Where are they playing at?"

"Thank you so much. We are over by the picnic tables" I tell him.

He nods and walks away, so I walk back over to where everyone is waiting for me.

"Did you find one mama?" Graham asks.

"No, but I found Edward and he said he knew where on was. He's going to bring it over to us."

"Ok." they all said at once.

When Edward showed up with the football Mia ran to him and snatched it from him. "I got it so that means we get to start with it!" She yelled. Quil found that hilarious; he laughed pretty hard and picked her up to plant a smooch on her cheek and give her a high-five. Her little cheeks turned red when he kissed her. Yea, she definitely has a crush. Megan better watch out!

Edward just shook his head. "I better get back to those guys. They're my bosses and while they are talking business that is very boring, they may get mad if I don't go back soon."

"Ok. Well, when you're done schmoosing feel free to come watch the game with me."

"Will do." He smiled at me.

So, the game started and I was cheering for whoever I wanted at the time. Granted most of the time it was one of the kids. And I was right Angela and Megan did tackle Quil and Embry VERY often. Surprisingly Mia seemed to be having more fun than anybody, and she seemed to understand the rules that the boys were teaching her. Maybe these football games will become a regular thing for her.

I was so engrossed into to game that I didn't notice anyone was behind me until I had hands covering my eyes. I may have freaked out a little. Ok, more than a little; I elbowed whoever it was in the groin. I went to turn around and hit them again, but then I noticed it was Emmett!

"Oh my god! Emmett, I am so sorry. You scared me. I didn't mean to hurt you!" He was bent over, holding his groin in pain.

"It's fine." He grunted out. "Geez, you hit hard."

"My dad's a cop. I know how to defend myself." I replied.

By this time the football players noticed the commotion in my viewing section.

"Daddy!" I heard two voices yell, and one yell "Emmett!"

All three of the kids ran to hug him. Stopping short when they saw him bending over.

"What happened dad?" Zach asked. My friends came up just as he asked this.

"Um. I accidentally hit him." I said.

"I don't think it was an accident." Emmett said. He seemed to be feeling a little better; he can talk without grunting now.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I didn't know it was you. You scared me and I defended myself. It's your fault really." I told him.

"Yea, daddy. You can't sneak up on someone. See, now you got hurted." Mia told him. I stuck my tongue out at him; I know I'm very mature.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm sorry too, for hurting you."

"Mhmm. Well, now that that is out of the way I'm going to get some food. Were you guys playing football?"

"Yea, dad, we were it was Mia's idea." Zach told him.

"Oh it was?" he asked.

"Yea, daddy! Bella said that no matter what people say I should do what I want and everyone will love me anyway."

Emmett looks kind of confused and raises an eyebrow at me. I mouth to him that I'll tell him later and he nods at me.

"That's great baby. How about you guys keep playing and I'll watch with Bella while I eat?"

"Yay!" She says. She grabs Quil's hand and runs back to where they were playing. Everyone else followed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter fourteen! I really hope you like it. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Our football players started their game again while Emmett went to say hi to his parents and get his food. I'm sure he must be starving, he worked for a long time today. By the time the first tackle happened Emmett showed up with his food. He sat next to me and laughed.

"Did that small person really take down that big guys?" he was referring to the fact that Megan just tackled Quil and actually took him down.

"Yea. The girls have been pretty aggressive in this game. Even your little angle. I think she likes taking down her brother, and Graham, aaaaand Quil even though they're on the same team."

He rose his eyebrow at the Quil comment. "Quil is the guy that Megan just tackled."

"Soooo, why did you say that Mia likes to tackle him? I get Zach and Graham, I mean Zach is her brother and Graham is pretty much another one… But she hardly knows that guy. I don't know that guy." My heart swelled when he said that Graham was like a brother to Mia!

"Quil is a good guy; I introduced all of them. And she has them all wrapped around her finger. But, I think she may have a tiny little crush on Quil." As if to prove my point, when we looked over and saw Mia running to Quil. But instead of letting her tackle him this time, he picked her up handed her the ball that he had, and rand with her in his arms to score a point. She was giggling and blushing the whole way. When they finally made she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek; still blushing. Quil kissed her cheek too then put her back down and continued playing.

"She's four, she isn't allowed to have crushes yet." He replied.

"Oh, it's harmless. Like you said she's four; it's not like she is going to spend the rest of her life with Quil. She just likes him. Plus, he likes Megan. You don't have to worry." His scowl made me laugh.

We sat at the table going between talking to each other and cheering for different people. Finally, all of the football players got tired and came to sit with us. I introduced Emmett to my friends. Everyone seemed to get along well, but I did notice Emmett staring at Quil a couple of times. Every time I saw that I smiled and shook my head at him.

As we were all talking Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Edward came over. "Hey guys! How's it going?" Alice asked.

"It's good. They just got done playing football. I think the kids did better than the adults." I said.

"I bet they did. We have talented kids in our family." Carlisle explained.

We all continued talking and joking around. Everyone looked so happy. I was listening to Jake and Emmett talk for a while. Then they began discussing me; specifically Jake was telling embarrassing stories about me. The one that was being discussed at the moment was the last time our dad's got me to go fishing with them. They never made me go again, because I fell into the lake. I was screaming that I was drowning and I couldn't figure out why all three of the boys were laughing at me. But, then Jake yelled, "Just stand up, stupid" at me. I stopped wiggling around and stood up; the water only went to my stomach… I was ten… They found it hilarious.

Emmett looked over at me laughing, "Yea. I've noticed her clumsiness. She falls a lot."

"Ha Ha Ha. Very funny you guys." I told them.

I looked over to see what other conversations were going on around me. Two of them stood out to me. Angela and Megan. They were both talking to two guys I didn't know.

"Wow! Eric that sounds so cool. So you get to boss people around and stuff." Megan grabbed his arm; then said, "Oh, you're so muscly! You must work out a lot." When she said that I could see her eyes subtly slide to Quil; to see if he was watching. And of course he was. He was trying not to let her notice as he was playing around with Embry, Zach, Mia, and Graham.

Across from Megan was Angela, doing the same thing with another unknown guy. "So, Ben… What is it that you do for a living? Model or something." When he shook his head in the negative and blushed, "Well, that was my first guess you're so good looking!" She too was making sure that Embry was paying attention.

These girls were too much. They couldn't help themselves. I just shake my head and roll my eyes, as I walk over to them. "Hey girls, I need to talk to you! Your husbands are here! You better get going before they realize that you ran out on them!" Both of the boys that they were talking to had eyes as wide as they could go by this point. They were both stuttering out excuses that they had to leave.

I was laughing as they left, but the girls were glaring at me. "What?" I asked, trying to sound surprised by their glares.

"Why would you do that? Embry and Quil were getting so jealous! Did you see their faces?" Angela said.

"I did see them. And I told you guys to stop messing with them. They aren't toys, you need to decide whether you want them or not. Stop stringing them along. Those boys are like my brothers and I don't like watching them being tortured by you guys." I ranted.

They both had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry." They both mumbled.

"It's fine. Just be nice to them or I'll hurt you." I rose my eyebrow and pointed at them at the end of the sentence. They nodded at me, so I walked back to Jake and Emmett.

"That was nice." Emmett said when I got there.

"You heard that?" He nodded, "Well, I love those goobers over there and the girls weren't being nice. I protect my friends and family."

"Mhmm, I can tell. That is a very amazing quality Miss. Swan." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Why thank you Mr. McCarty. You aren't too bad yourself."

We were both giggling when Esme walked over. "Hey, I just wanted to let everyone know that everyone is heading home soon. I want to have time to hang out with the kids alone. I can't wait to get to know Graham. I will warn you now that he will have toys and such when he comes home; we always go shopping before I take the kids home to get them a few things."

"Oh! Well you don't have to do that. Here I have some money so he can get a fe-"

"No way! I told I AM spoiling them. Not you, silly. It's what Carlisle and I do. We love it so don't take away our happiness." She pouted.

"Ok, but please don't go too over bored."

"I'll try my best." She replied with a giggle as she left us to go tell the others that they were being kicked out as well.

"Wait, id Graham staying here too? I mean I knew mine were, obviously, but I didn't know Graham was." Emmett asked.

"Yea, your mom asked if he could. It doesn't bother you does it?"

"No I think it's cute. I just want to let you know that she will definitely go over bored. She always does. And Carlisle isn't any better. My kids never want to leave this place when they stay, I'm sure Graham will be no different."

I laughed, "Well, thanks for the warning. I better go tell him goodbye before I leave."

"Hold on! I have a question for you. I mean you can say no, I'll understand… but I would like if you said yes, obviously otherwise I would ask…" He sounded so nervous; what is going on in that head of his?

"Ok, well you won't know my answer until you ask. So, what's up?" I ask him.

"Right, well I was wondering since you won't have Graham tonight if you'd like to go to dinner… well dessert I guess now, with me? If you don't want to you don't have to, I mean you might have plans. I don't know. Never mind." He rambled again.

"Emmett. Hey, are you asking me out?" I asked, kind of shocked.

"Yea," He squeaked out, "I mean, yea." This time he said it in a deeper voice. "It's not weird is it? Asking you out?"

I giggled a little, "No, it's not Weird Em. It's actually very sweet and I'm glad you did. I would love to go on a date with you… if you still want to."


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter fifteen! You said you wanted another one quick, so I delivered It would have been earlier, but finals are soon and some studying needed to be done if I'm going to pass. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

"Really? You're saying yes?" Emmett asked as if he couldn't believe that I wanted to.

I giggled at him, "Yea, I am. Unless that was your way of warning me that there is a reason for me NOT to go with you…" I joked.

"No! I mean yes! What I mean is there is no reason for you to not come with me. Wow, that's confusing. I still want to take you out. There that's clear enough." He rambled.

"Yes, that is very clear. So, I'll be clear as well. I still want to go out with you."

"Ok. Then it's settled. I am taking you out." He replied with a huge smile. I couldn't help but return the smile just as big as his was (maybe bigger).

"Well then we better go say goodbye to everyone." I told him.

He stuck his arm out and I laced mine with his. "We shall m'lady."

"You are such a goober." I giggled out at him.

"Eh, maybe. But so are you so I think its ok."

"Oh, you sure know how to woo a woman." I joked.

"I do, don't I?" he made a weird face at me when he said that.

We were still giggling at each other when we made it to the group of people who were leaving.

"Hey guys, I know I was thinking about going to hang out at your place, Jake, but I have new plans for the evening. Sorry. I just wanted to come over to tell you that and that I will see you sometime this weekend." I told them.

"Oh and what are your new plans Miss. Swan?" Angela asked, looking at my arm linked with Emmett's with her eyebrow rose.

"I have a date with this big, weird, funny, handsome guy. You might know him, his name is Emmett." Was my response.

This caused everyone, including Emmett, to laugh. "So," Jake started, "you finally manned up did ya big guy?"

Obviously my face looked confused because Emmett looked at me with a blush covering his cheeks and confessed, "I may or may not have told Jake here that I had a small, tiny, little crush on you. I figured your best friend would be a good place to start." Is it weird that I find that adorable?

"And I may or may not have told him to grow a pair and ask you out if he liked you. Theeeeen I definitely had to embarrass you by telling him some hilarious stories that you star in. I figure if he still likes you after those, he will like ya for a while." Jake said with a smirk.

My brilliant (and very mature) response was rolling my eyes and sticking my tongue out at him. "Well, he asked, so I guess we're still good. So, ha!"

"Ok well, bye we're gunna head out."

"Alright, bye guys!"

"Have fuuuuuuun!" Megan said while wiggling her eyebrows at me. Which of course caused me to blush.

When they left Emmett led me inside and up some stair. I gave him a curious look and he told me, "The kids' playroom is up here, so that's probably where they ran off too."

"Ah. Gotcha."

We continued on our way up the stairs and down a hallway. When we were outside what I assumed was the playroom door we heard three little giggles. I didn't think it was possible but my smile got even bigger. We stood there listening in on our kids like a couple of creeps, but we couldn't help it our kids are adorable.

"I must rescue the princess!" Yelled Graham.

"I won't let you! I have her captured!" Zach yelled in a superficially deep voice.

"Help me, help me! I need to get uncaptured!" Mia said in a whiney voice. I recognized that voice, it was the voice she always uses when she pretends to be a princess. Apparently she thinks princesses are whiney, but not enough to stop pretending to be one; or watching them on TV all the time.

From there we don't really hear any talking, just a bunch of moving around and Mia's giggles. So, we decided now was a good time to interrupt them. When we walked in they were in what looked like a dog pile on top of Zach. I was worried that they might be hurting him, but he was laughing too much to be hurt.

"Hey get off of that poor princess-napper!" I yelled, going to save Zach from the dog pile. They giggled as Emmett joined me. We both began a tickle war with all three kids. Zach turned on me (what else would you expect from a princess-napper) and tried tickling me. Graham even showed him my extremely ticklish spot, right on my side above my hip. I was flailing around trying to make them stop, but they were relentless and they found my wiggling to be hilarious. Eventually, Emmett and Mia came to my rescue. But, they were laughing at me too.

"Well, that was fun guys but we're going to head out. You guys be good tonight. Ok?" Emmett said while I was trying to catch my breath.

"'K dad", "Ok daddy!", and "Will do Emmett." Were the replies that he got.

"Come hug me you ticle monster children." I told them with my arms out. They all three ran towards me. Mia and Graham kissed my cheek with no problem, but Zach didn't seem sure if he should or not so I leaned over and kissed his. The smile on his face got just about as big as mine and Emmett's. I loved that I could do that for him.

"What about me? I want some love too." Emmett whined at them. They all three did the same with Emmett. He got cheek kisses from everyone too, even Graham (who didn't seem the least bit afraid or wary to do so).

"You going home mama?" Graham asked me. I blushed and looked up at Emmett, I wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them we we're going out tonight. I didn't care but I wasn't sure if he did.

He answered that for me by saying, "Your mama and I are going to go out for a little while. Is that ok with you Graham, if I take your mom on a date?"

Graham looked between Emmett and I. "I guess not. You better not be mean to her." He said pointing his little finger at Emmett.

"I promise, I will be very nice to your mama." Emmett told him very seriously.

"Ok!" apparently that was good enough for him because he went back to playing with Mia and Zach.

Emmett turned to me and laughed, "Well, that was easy enough. I thought I'd have to answer more questions than that."

"Eh, I don't really date much so he isn't used to this. He probably doesn't even realize that you meant more than just hanging out…"

"Fair enough. We only have one more group to say goodbye to, and I'm sure my mother and father will figure out we are going on a date so we might as well tell them. Unless you don't want to; no pressure."

"That's fine I don't mind. Your parents are pretty chill." I tell him, and it's nothing but the truth. His parents are pretty amazing. Like my dad, that reminds me that I really need to call him soon. I haven't talked to him since I told him I got this job.

We made our way to find his parents. We found them in the kitchen… making out like a bunch of teenagers. I thought it was hilarious, Emmett on the other hand…

"UGH! Really guys? Cut it out!" He yelled out, covering his eyes. He was such a little kid sometimes, adorable I tell you.

Carlisle and Esme broke apart pretty quickly. But, they were both laughing at their son. "Geez, Emmett. You're a grown man. You know that your mother and I are human right?" Carlisle asked.

"Obviously I know you do it, I just don't want to see it." Emmett grumbled under his breath.

"Well, you are in OUR house, Hon." Esme said with a smile.

"Whatever, we just came to say goodbye."

"Oh? Are you going to have a night in tonight?"

"Not really. I asked Bella to go on a date tonight, she said yes so we're going out somewhere."

"Where are you taking her? You already ate dinner." Carlisle said sounding confused.

"I haven't really thought that far ahead. I just decided to ask maybe five minutes before I did it. And we are going to have dessert, not dinner." Emmett stated matter of factly.

"I'm sure we will find somewhere wonderful." I told him, he nodded. His smile coming back.

"We will let you get on going to your dessert date, then. Have fun." Esme said.

As we were walking away we heard them continue talking.

"I told you." Carlisle said.

"Mhmm. You certainly did." Esme replied.

"I KNEW he would ask her out tonight, you have no faith in our son's ability to get what he wants."

Esme snorted, "I figured he would ask her out at some point, I mean they both OBVIOUSLY like each other, I just wasn't sure if he would do it tonight…"

"Well, I won the bet. You better pay up woman." Carlisle growled out.

"My pleasure…" Esme whispered sensually.

Emmett groaned, "Oh. God. Really? We have to get out of here." He pulled me by the arm to the door because I was laughing too hard to walk on my own. This night was amazing so far, and I'm sure it is going to get even better from here.

**Sorry about not getting to the date tonight! I promise the next chapter will be coming soon. Hopefully tomorrow (possible the next morning)! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter sixteen! I hope you like it! It was pretty fun to write. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Emmett continued dragging me out of the house until we got to his car, but I stopped him. "If I drive with you how will I get my car back home?"

He groaned like he hadn't thought about that, which he probably didn't. He hasn't really had time to plan or think about anything concerning this spur of the moment dessert date.

"Umm. Wait, don't go to your car yet. Let me think, I really want to ride with you…"

"Ok, but the longer it takes you to think the less time we can spend on the actual date rather than the ride there." I replied with a smirk, but if I honestly I would really love to ride with home too. It wouldn't feel like a real date if we don't. I don't want to tell him that just in case we can't think of away, though.

"I know. Just give me a few minutes." My only reply was a nod. "AHA! I have an idea, but if you don't like it we can drive separately."

"Ok, hit me with it."

"I was thinking that I could drive you to the restaurant, or where ever we go, and take you to your house. Then tomorrow I can pick you up and drive you here to get Graham. I mean we both have to be here tomorrow anyway."

I smiled at him, and maybe jumped around a little bit. "That's actually pretty brilliant."

"Yea? You don't mind?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't mind at all."

"Awesome. Well, welcome to my chariot." He said while opening the car door for me.

"Why thank you kind sir. I must say, your chariot is quite dashing; like it's owner."

That made him laugh loudly. "I never thought I would find someone as weird as my family, but I was wrong. You may be weirder, even."

"You're lucky I take that as a compliment."

"Eh, I figured you would. I would, so… maybe we are both equally weird."

"Nope. I like being the winner of all the wonderful weird people. You can't take that from me! I must be the weirdest."

"Yes your majesty. You are definitely the queen of all weirdos. I apologize for even thinking that you weren't."

"You are forgiven. But don't do it again Mr." I said in my 'mom' voice while pointing at him.

He rolled his eyes but he laughed and said, "Yes ma'am." Then he closed my door and went to get into the car.

When he got in, he started the car, then he paused and looked over at me. "Sooo, I have no idea where to go."

I giggled at him. "We really didn't think this through did we?"

"No we certainly did not."

"Well, next time I expect a wonderfully planned extravagant date. By extravagant, you know I mean an actual plan of where and when we are going…"

He just stared at me, no answer at all. What happened? Did I say something wrong? I have no idea so ask, "What?" I squeak out.

His big smile returned, so I guess it wasn't anything bad… "You already want a second date with me? We haven't even started the first one yet. What if you find me to be horribly annoying or rude?"

"Oh. Well I doubt you will be annoying or rude. I've spent a lot of time with you and your kids; I don't think a rude or annoying person could raise such cute and sweet children."

"Why thank you. And since you practically asked me out, I think it is I who requires a wonderfully planned out date."

"If I plan it you know that means I get to pay. I know some guys don't like that." I smirked.

He looked like he was thinking about it. "How about I pay for and plan (sort of) the first two and you can do the third one. I promise to try not to complain about you paying for it."

"Deal." I replied sticking my hand out for a shake. He smiled and shook my hand.

"Ok. We now know that we are going on at least three dates. I suppose we should figure out what to do for our first one."

"Yea I think that would be wise." I giggled out.

"Well, it's not fancy or anything but there's this diner near my house that had the best cherry pie I haver ever had." He thought out loud.

"We can go there. I've been there and I like the milkshakes and the brownies."

"Ok! See, we've got this!" he wiggled around in his seat before starting to drive.

"You're so weird. I'm telling you, you're lucky that you found the queen of weirdos. If you didn't you'd be screwed."

"Yea probably, but it doesn't matter. I found you anyway."

I looked over at him and smiled, "That you did."

Our conversation on the ride to the diner was much the same as most of our conversations; teasing with a dash of flirting thrown in. When we got there Emmett jumped out of the car very quickly and ran to open my door. Which made me blush like no tomorrow.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's the least I could do for a queen."

"You bet your ass it is." I laughed.

We walked into the diner, both of us still laughing. We found a booth in the back that was empty so we went to sit there, hoping that it would give us a little privacy. We decided to sit on opposite sides of the table so that we wouldn't have to sit sideways to look at each other.

As soon as we sat down our waitress came. She was tall with bright red hair and blue eyes. "Hi, my name is Shelly and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She said all of this to Emmett. That made me just a wee bit jealous.

So, I decided to get her attention off of him and onto me. "Hey, Shelly." She acted like she couldn't hear me. I cleared my throat. "Um, excuse me. But I was wondering what kinds of milkshakes you have?"

She looked over at me with a glare. "Oh, yea. We have strawberry, chocolate, chocolate chip, mint Oreo, banana, and vanilla."

"Well, then I would like the mint Oreo."

"Mhmm, ok." She said, writing it down on her notepad.

"What about you, handsome? The same as your sister here?"

"Umm, what? She is defiantly not my sister. She's my girlfriend. And now I would like a coke please." Wait, did he just say…? He defiantly said… Are we really…? I'm sure my face was frozen looking entirely confused.

"Oh, ok. Well, let me know if you change your mind." She said with a very obvious wink.

When she left Emmett looked back to me and apparently didn't notice my shocked and confused face. He said, "Wow. That has never happened. Apparently I'm more attractive when you're with me… Hey are you ok? Did I miss something?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times, but the only thing I managed to get out was, "Girlfriend."

"What?" Now he looked confused. "I swear I don't have a girlfriend. Why would you think that?"

I finally gathered the brain power to talk. "You called me your girlfriend."

"What? Oh, I guess I did. Is that bad?"

"Do you really want me to be?"

"I mean, yea. I kinda thought that was implied. We agreed to go on three dates, usually three dates equals dating… but if you don't want to be I get it…"

"No, I was just shocked. We hadn't discussed it. So, if you want me to be your girlfriend I expect to be asked. It should be very romantic." I said with an artificial whine.

"Well, ok then." He stood up, which confused me. Is he leaving? But he didn't go anywhere, he cleared his throat before starting to talk loud enough that everyone in the diner could hear him. "Hey, can I have everyone's attention for just a second? I'm Emmett and my lovely date here is Bella. I have an important question for her, which apparently needs to be romantic. So, I figured what romantic gesture is better than embarrassing the crap out of her?" He looked over at me, I guess to make sure he was indeed embarrassing me. Which, of course he was. I had my head in my hands (I was peeking at him through my fingers) to cover up the fact that I was blushing as red as a tomato. "Anyway, Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Apparently asking someone to be your girlfriend is nowhere near as exciting as asking someone to be your wife, because everybody simply went back to what they were doing as soon as he was dne making a fool out of both of us. But he refused to sit until I answered. "Bella, are you going to answer me?"

"Emmett, sit down." I hissed out.

"I can't until you answer me…"

"Fine. Yes, Emmett. You are my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend. Just sit down." He did sit, but he sat right next to me; on my side of the booth.

"So, you're my girlfriend. That means I get to kiss you all the time. Right?"

That put the smile back on my face. "I suppose it does." I said.

We both leaned in. We were about a millimeter away from touching lips when Shelly pretty much slammed our milkshakes down on the table. Which caused both of us to jump away from each other. I don't know about Emmett, but I was glaring at her so hard that if looks could kill she would definitely be dead right now.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" She asked in a fake sweet voice, batting her eyelashes. Really?

**So, there it is part of the date. Hope you liked it. More to come!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is Chapter seventeen! This is the rest of their first date, I hope you love it! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

"Yes actually you can get me something else!" I yelled at Shelly. This caused everyone's attention to come back to me, but this time I couldn't care less; I was furious at this woman.

"Oh? And what is that?" She asked with her 'sweet' voice still in place.

"You can keep your eyes off of MY boyfriend, you can learn how to do your job right, and you can go find your manager so I can talk to him or her. And trust me you they will not be happy to hear from me." I practically growled out that whole thing.

"But, if I get one more complaint I get fired!"

"Oh, well then I guess we're fine here." I said using MY fake sweet voice.

"Reall-"

"No, not really! I don't care if you get fired. Go. Get. Your. Manager. NOW." I said, not letting her even finish her thought.

"UGH!" she stomped her foot and left.

I turned to Emmett and saw his face; he looked a little shocked, but a lot happy.

"What?" I asked.

"That was great! Who knew you had that in you? You hate being the center of attention and you just told her off! That was the best thing ever."

"Well, I'm glad you think so. When I get mad my aversion to attention seems to leave me; I just go off. And that woman was making me so mad."

"Oh? And what made you so mad?" he asked with a smirk.

I glared at him. "You know what she did. She was flirting with you, ignoring me, and then she interrupted our first kiss. Now it's just an almost first kiss. Stupid waitress."

"But, it was the best almost first kiss I've ever had." Emmett said with his goofy grin.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh. I failed. As soon as my giggles escaped me I looked straight at Emmett and said, "You are so weird."

"Excuse me. I was informed that you wanted to talk to me." A man said.

"You must be the manager," when he nodded I continued, "I would just like a different server please."

"That's fine. May I ask why?"

"Our waitress was rude to me and flirting with my boyfriend."

"I see. Well, your new server will be Mark. He will be over here soon." The manager said.

"Thank you."

When the manager left Emmett turned back to me. "So, back to our date, aaaand these milkshakes." He said and took a huge gulp of his milkshake. I started drinking mine as well.

We began talking about random things like favorite movies, TV shows, books, colors. We even shared embarrassing stories about each others' childhoods. Most of the one I told Jake had apparently told him. One of the stories was about a boy picking on Alice, and Emmett may have gotten suspended for defending her. But, Carlisle and Esme didn't punish him. That brought something to my mind.

I went to ask him about it, but I chickened out. But, I guess I'm an open book because Emmett gave me a confused look. "What's up? You look like you have something on your mind."

"I- I just- I sort of have a question but it may sound mean. I don't want you to think I'm mean. Just- yea just forget it." I stuttered out, looking down at my hands.

Emmett pulled my face up to look at him and kept his hand on my cheek while he talked, "Hey, I know you're not mean. Even if the question sounds mean I will just tell you to shut up and we can move on. I know you wouldn't ask me anything to intentionally upset me. But you have me all curious now, so you have to ask."

"Ok… It's just when I first met your parents and Alice I could see the resemblance immediately. But, I couldn't really see any resemblance between you and your parents… So, I guess my question is who do you resemble?"

"That wasn't mean. That is perfectly reasonable."

"I just thought it might be rude to say you don't look like your parents…" I said.

"Well, I might look like my parents." He said. When I gave him a confused look he sighed and continued. "Carlisle and Esme adopted me when I was two. I don't know who my birth parents are and I don't really want to. I was left abandoned at a church, so obviously they didn't want me. But I couldn't have asked for better parents than Carlisle and Esme. I never even thought to tell you about it because I never think about being adopted; I'm just a part fo the family. Always have been."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. But thank you for telling me." I told him.

I reached over to put my hand on his cheek and broght his face close to mine. Finally, we had our first kiss. His lips were so soft. This was the best feeling ever, I never wanted to stop. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Um, I'm sorry. Excuse me. I'm Mark, your new waiter."

"That's fine Mark." Emmett told him with a big goofy smile. That made my smile even bigger; I put that smile there.

"So, can I get you guys something?" Mark asked politely, looking at both of us by the way.

"Um, I'll have a slice of cherry pie, and what would you like babe?" Emmett replied.

"I'll have a brownie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream, please."

"Ok, I'll go get your orders in and have them out as soon as I can."

"Thank you very much Mark." I told him. He answered with a small nod.

"He is much nicer than stupid Shelly." I grumbled.

"Yes he is." Emmett agreed. "Now, we have something to discuss lady."

I rose my eyebrow at him; I went from babe to lady. What is that about? "And what is that mister?"

"This bill I'm footing is going to be SOOO much money. You just had to get two desserts, didn't you?" he asked with a sarcastic voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but didn't you remember that you're in the presence of a queen? I am permitted to have as much dessert as I want."

"Oops. I must have forgotten."

I gasped, "How could you? That is so rude!"

"I apologize your majesty. Can you forgive me?"

"Mmmmm. Maybe…" I sighed out.

He fake pouted at me. "What can I do?"

Instead of answering him I leaned in and kissed him again. I didn't make it too deep, we are in public after all. When I broke away I smiled wide at him. "Now, you're forgiven."

"Good." Was his simple reply.

Right then our desserts came out. We continued talking while we ate. Soon we realized that it was one thirty in the morning.

"We better go." Emmett told me.

"I guess so." I sighed.

Emmett paid the bill, leaving Mark a good tip, and we headed to the car. I gave him directions to my house. When we made it I just sat in the car for like five minutes; neither one of us wanted me to get out.

"I really need to get out of this car so I can go to bed, then I can wake up and see you again. God, did that sound needy?"

He laughed. "Well, if that's needy then I'm needy too. I already can't wait to see you agin and you haven't even left yet. To be honest, I've felt like that for a while every time you left. But now that I'm your boyfriend I can actually say it."

I giggled too, "Yea, same here."

He suddenly jumped out of the car and came to open my door. If I don't walk you to your house now I'm not going to at all. So, let's get you to your house." I simply nodded at him.

We walked up the path to my front door, when we got there we both turned to look at each other. "This was the best first dessert date, even with the horrible waitress we started with."

"It was." He said through his laughs. "Ok, I'm going to kiss you one more time, then I'm going to let you go into your house and go to bed and I'm going to go home." He said like he was trying to convince himself.

"Ok." I replied.

When our lips touched, I couldn't control myself. I attacked him; grabbing his face and pulling him as close as he could get. Then I ran my hands behind his head, to his hair. I loved the feeling of his soft hair. We kept deepening and deepening the kiss until I finally had to breathe. I broke away gasping for air.

"Ok, I think that is signaling the end of this date." I said between each breath.

"I guess." He said, "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight Emmett." I turned around to open the door, then I turned around to kiss him one more time. I couldn't help it! We broke away again. "Ok, I really need to go inside. Goodnight Emmett." I said.

He laughed, "Goodnight Bella." He turned and walked down the path to his car. When he got to the car he turned back and gave me a small wave and a big smile, which I returned. He then got into his car so I went into my house.

That night I could not get the smile to come off of my face for the life of me. And I couldn't get my mind to stop going over every moment of the date, needless to say it took me forever to fall asleep. But it was so worth it!


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter eighteen! I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I just wanted to take this time to say thank you so much for reading and leaving me such wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. And I'm glad that you like this so much. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

_"Mom!?" I heard a voice yell from what assumed was upstairs. I couldn't tell because I wasn't familiar with the house._

_I walked around looking for stairs. When I found them I yelled up, "What? Is something wrong?" _

_I heard him coming before I saw him; he sounded like an elephant on the stairs. "Yes there's something wrong! Graham, Mia, and Dad are making fun of me!" he yelled when he reached me._

_This was Zach; not Graham like I thought. But, he had to be like fifteen! He called me mom… and I loved it._

_I had tears forming in my eyes when I answered him. "Why are they making fun of you baby?" I reached over and hugged the crap out of him._

_"They found out that I have a crush on Tara… they keep making kissy faces at me! Embry, Angela, and Tara will be here soon! Tell them to quit! They are going to embarrass me in front of her." _

_By the time he finished his rant he looked like he was going to cry. He always has been an emotional little boy, but I loved that he could show his emotions so easily._

_"Oh baby don't you worry I will get them to leave you alone." I told him holding his face in my hands. "EMMETT! GRAHAM! AMELIA! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled._

_Again, I heard them coming before I saw them. But when I did I froze. I should have expected it; I mean if Zach was ten years older everyone else must be too right? I wasn't expecting it, though. Graham and Mia were both so grown up! And Emmett. Emmett apparently got better looking with age; he still had his adorable dimples and his hair was the same except I saw a few hints of grey (but who can blame him with kids). _

_They all had frowns on their faces though. I couldn't understand why for a moment. But, then I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at them for being mean to my Zach._

_"Why are you teasing Zach, you big bullies?" I asked giving them my best 'mom glare' with my hands on my hips._

_Graham was the brave one I guess, because he was the one that answered the other two bullies stayed silent. "He likes Tara! I mean Tara as in Angela's cousin! That's hilarious! He gets all blushy when you even talk about her. Look he's doing it now." He was pointing to Zach, who was indeed blushing. My poor boy._

_"So, do you make fun of Emmett when he blushes talking about me? Just yesterday I remember him blushing when we talked about our first date." _

_"For one, gross. You were talking about making out the whole time! I don't need to relive that particular story. And no I don't make fun of Emmett, he can ground me."_

_"Well, so can I. If any of you say one more thing about it to him you will all be grounded. I don't care if just Mia says something, you will all be punished." I told them._

_"Yes mom..." Graham and Mia said at the same time. Again, my heart swelled when Mia called me mom. They both looked mad, but I didn't care too much at the moment. They don't get to pick on my Zach without a punishment; it would be the same way with any of these kids. I loved them all._

_"Hold on for just one second. You can't ground me ya know. I'm a grown man." Emmett replied._

_I rose my eyebrow at him, hands still on my hips. "I can'? Your grounding will consist of sleeping on the couch and not touching me AT ALL for two weeks." _

_"What? Are you kidding me?" He said in a voice that sounded like a squeak at the same time that all three kids said, "AW, MOM! Gross!"_

_"So, the choice is yours. Now you kids go get ready for dinner."_

_When they left I turned to Emmett. He was pouting at me, and considering what I just said to him, I'm sure he didn't expect what I did next._

_I ran to him and attacked his lips with mine. They were as soft as I remembered. When his brain caught up with him, he grabbed me face and pulled me closer to his face; deepening the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair and tugged a little. Finally we both broke the kiss and we were just standing there staring into each other's eyes. _

_"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" He gasped out._

_"I just couldn't help myself. God, you're so sexy! It doesn't look like you've aged at all."_

_"Oh wow. I feel like I was just told I was old, but it was hidden in a compliment…" he said sounding confused._

_I laughed at him, "Hmm. That's not how I intended it, but maybe it was a subconscious thing. I mean you are just a little old." _

_"Pfft. If I'm old so are you! I'm only two month older than you!"_

_I smiled up at him, "You are the best husband ever, even if you're mean to our kids."_

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. When I registered what my dream was about I may have freaked out a bit.

I jumped up out of my bed and began pacing and talking to myself. "Why would I dream about that? It is way too early to even be thinking about marrying him. We JUST had our first date. But, I can picture it still. I would be amazing in our weird way. And I loved when Zach and Mia called me mom. NO! It's too soon. We haven't even said that we loved each other yet. Even though I think that I might… Woah, what? No! Too early! But, it was SOO nice! Ugh. My brain sucks I need to vent at someone, I need advice. Who will tell me if I'm being crazy without caring if they're mean to me?... JAKE!"

I ran into my kitchen looking for my phone; it was on the charger. I picked it up and went back to my room and sat on my bed. I looked over at the clock. It was 9:17, I slept in a little. Who could blame me though, it was such a nice dream. Oh, the dream! I need to talk to Jake.

I dialed his number on my phone. "Hullo?" he answered sounding very groggy.

"Jake I need your opinion or advice or whatever. Please?" I whimpered at him.

"What? God, Bella. I'm too tired for this."

"Please, I'm freaking out here!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever. I'm awake what's up?" he relented.

"So, I went on that date with Emmett last night-"

"Bella did he hurt you! I swear I will kill him! Geez, I'm sorry I told him to ask you out!" He yelled interrupting me.

"No, Jake he was a perfect gentleman. I mean I had to kiss him, not the other way around."

"Then I'm confused. What's so wrong with going on a date?"

"Well, let me finish." I growled out at him. His only response was a huff. "So, last night I had a dream about him-"

"Aw. Bella can't you call Megan, Angela, or Rose about this? I don't want to here for this… Guys don't talk about sex dreams Bella; we just don't."

"JAKE! It's not a sex dream, just let me finish, please!"

"Fine, geez calm down."

"If I could calm down I wouldn't need to call you so just listen to me, PLEASE!"

"Alright. I'm listening." He said. Then I heard him mutter "Crazy" under his breath, but I just ignored it. I probably did sound a little crazy right now.

So, I told him about the dream. Then when I was done describing it; every detail; I told him how I felt when I woke up. Finally, I asked him if I was crazy.

He didn't talk or interrupt me the entire time I was explaining it, so when I stopped talking he asked, "Is it safe to talk now?"

I huffed but answered, "Yes you can talk. You jerk. Just tell me what you think. Don't hold back, I can take it."

"Ok first, of course you're crazy. You always have been what would change now? Now second and most seriously, I think this is normal Bella. You always fall quickly; I mean you did for James" that name may have been growled out, "and you did with me. Well, once we decided to try it. You wear your heart on your sleeve. If you think you love him, don't try to fight it. It will just make both of you miserable. I don't know the guy that well, but he seems like a good one. And between you and me I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the same way. You guys are pretty similar; he's sort of the man version of Bella. I'm not saying to jump into marriage, but don't freak out if you think about it. Like I said it's normal. Now calm down."

I took a deep breath in and out. He made sense. Thank God for my best friend. "Jake, thank you so much for calming down my crazy. That's why you're my best friend ya know."

He laughed at me, "of course I know that. It takes a certain kind of crazy to deal with YOUR crazy. And I just so happen to have that crazy."

"Wow, that's a lot of crazy in one sentence." I giggled out.

"Well, it's needed after dealing with you." He replied. "Now, I'm going to go shower and get ready to go find Quil and Embry. They're supposed to help me fix up a car for my neighbor."

"Ok, bye Jake. Love ya."

"Mhmm. Love your face Bells."

As soon as he hung up there was a knock on my door.

**Sorry that there's not a lot of Emmett in this chapter, but no worries he will be back in the next one. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Here is chapter nineteen. I have been studying my butt off for my final exam (which I have tomorrow), so that is why I haven't wrote in a while. But, this is my stress releaser. I don't want to be too stressed when I take the exam. Well I hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

I froze starring at the door. It had to be Emmett… I looked down at myself, I was still in my pajamas. Which meant I was in one of my dad's old tee shirts (or maybe Jake's, I can't remember) and panties. I may have squeaked.

I ran to grab my robe and wrapped it around myself, then I quickly made my way to the door. I was trying to calm myself down by doing some breathing exercise. That didn't work, because every time I calmed down even a little bit he knocked on the door again, making me nervous again. So, finally I just yanked the door open.

Emmett looked surprised, with his hand rose getting ready to knock again. He smiled largely and pulled me in for a hug; lifting my feet up off the floor. Geez he was so big! As soon as I was in his arms all of my nerves disappeared. I squeezed him back as tight as I could.

I think seeing him made me super courageous, because the next thing out of my mouth was "I really missed you." I mean I just saw him last night, but it was the truth. I did miss him, and I didn't care if he knew it apparently.

"I missed you too." He replied. This, of course, made me smile.

I looked up at him, our arms still wrapped around each other. "Really? You don't think I'm pathetic for missing you after only a few hours?" I asked.

He gave me a small smirk. "Of course not. If your pathetic than so am I; I really did miss you."

"Good. Now maybe you should come in. I wasn't expecting you to be here so early, so I'm not dressed. You can sit in the living room while I get ready. Then I guess we can sit and chat for a while before we head out to get the kids."

"Actually, I came early because I wanted to take you out to breakfast. I could wait to see you again." He looked pretty embarrassed when he said the last part.

"Good, because I couldn't wait to see you either. Ok, let me get dressed then you can buy tons and tons of bacon!"

He laughed at me, "So, you're a bacon girl huh?"

"Pssh. Of course! Who isn't a bacon person? It's amazing and I plan on eating it until I explode."

"Well ok then. You go get dressed so I can take you to your death by bacon. Don't worry I'll look after Graham for you, ya know with Jake… maybe that didn't come out right."

"No, not really. But it was a nice thought. By the way, you're a dork."

"Mhmm. Says the queen of the weirdos."

"And don't you forget it!" I said as walked into by room.

As soon as I walked into my room I started to get nervous again. Apparently the only way to get rid of the nervousness was to be near Emmett. I could handle that. I was looking through my closet trying to figure out what to wear. Then I realized that it doesn't matter. We are just going out to breakfast and picking up our kids. No big deal. Also, if I get out there quickly, then this nervous feeling in my stomach will go away faster.

So, I just grabbed a shirt and jeans. When I was finished I practically ran out of my room to Emmett. I found him looking at the pictures on my wall; his back was to me. I decided to take advantage of that. I ran and jumped onto his back. Giggling all the while.

Luckily Emmett thought it was funny as well. "Wow. You're as light as Mia."

I rolled my eyes at him, even if he couldn't see it. "Whatever. I was supposed to be scaring you."

"Yea, well you'll have to try harder than that. I'm not easily scared."

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that" I said sliding off of him and turning him to look at me "I am taking that as a challenge. And you should know that I take challenges very seriously. I wouldn't let my guard down around me if I were you."

"Is that right?" I nodded at him with my eyebrow quirked "I'll keep that in mind. But I have another challenge for you."

"Yea, what's that?" I asked curiously.

"I challenge you to kiss me." He said with a smirk.

"Well, that's not a challenge at all." I said as I leaned in to complete my challenge.

We kissed until I could no longer breathe. I broke away, "Geez every time we kiss we can't stop until I almost die."

He laughed. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Me dying? Yes I think it's a bad thing."

"No" he laughed again "I meant not being able to stop kissing each other. I think it's pretty great."

"Yea, that part isn't too bad… I guess."

He gave me a playful glare. "You guess? Really? Well, then I guess you don't need me take you to get bacon…"

"Oh no, please not the bacon! I take it back! You are the best kisser on the planet, no in the whole universe!"

"That is more like it." He said, picking me up and carrying me out the door and too the car.

I giggled the whole way to the car. "We are so weird, ya know that?"

"Of course I do. I think being weird is awesome."

"That's because I am. Which means, by association, all other weird people are awesome as well."

"Ah, I see. I didn't know that's how it worked."

I smirked up at him. "Well, now you do." I leaned up and gave him a peck on his nose. Which he immediately returned.

We got into the car and drove to IHOP. I freaking love that place! I know it's not fancy and it's super common, but I think they make the best breakfast. I adore the crepes there.

All the way there I was wiggling in my seat. Emmett must have noticed my excitement. "Hey, do you have to pee or something? You sure are wiggling around a lot."

"No, I don't have to pee! I'm just excited to eat crepes and bacon. IHOP is the best! I would tell you if I had to pee trust me. I can't hold my bladder very well." I said while chuckling.

"Good to know. I wouldn't want you having an accident." He replied. To which I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a child. I don't have accidents. I would just have to pee outside. I'm not scared." I told him.

As soon as I got that sentence out he pulled into a parking spot. I hopped right out of the car and started running to the door. Emmett laughed and started running to catch up with me. When he caught up a waiter came over and asked where we would like to be seated. Emmett tried to answer him but before he could I blurted out an answer.

"We want the booth in the back corner by the window with the scratch on it." Both the waiter and Emmett looked at me like I was crazy. "What? That's the booth I always sit in when I come here… Graham and I are responsible for the scratch on the window."

"Oook. Well, follow me." The waiter said, grabbing two menus and heading to the familiar booth. Emmett and I sat down and the waiter said, "I will be your waiter this morning. My name is Steve. Can I start you guys with drinks?"

"Yes, I would like a glass with half orange juice and half sprite." I said immediately.

"And I'll try that as well. It sounds pretty good."

"Ok. I'll be back with those soon."

When Steve walked away I turned to Emmett and pushed my menu to the middle of the table. Emmett quirked his eyebrow at me. "You know exactly what you're getting already?"

"Yup. I'm getting the Strawberry crepes with four pieces of bacon." I stated with a nod.

"Wow. You really do love this place don't you?" I nodded at him frantically. "I'm learning new things about you today; I love it."

"Other than my love of IHOP, what have you learned?" I asked, confused.

"That you have a horrible bladder, you can pee outside, you wiggle around when you're really excited, and your awesomeness has made other weridos awesome." He replied.

That comment was so sweet and funny that I guess it made my filter nonexistent. "Well, what else is there to know about me really? I mean, you know so much… maybe we should just get married now." I said. As soon as it came out of my mouth my eyes shot wide open and my mouth hung open. "I… I'm... Um yea… I don't know why I said that. I know we aren't ready to get married yet. I mean, not that I'm saying we have to get married in the future. Not that I don't want to. I mean… God I'm so stupid."

"Hey" Emmett said, reaching over the table to grab my hand. "I do think about marrying you sometime in the future. Like you said not yet, but there's no harm in joking about it. I for one, know that I plan on us being together for a long long time."

"Yea?" I said in a whimper. He nodded slowly at me. "Good. I feel the same way. I even had a dream about it last night. I kind of freaked out, thinking that even dreaming about it so early was crazy. But, Jake talked me down. He said that he thought you probably felt the same way as me. I guess he was right again… never tell him that those words came out of my mouth." I admitted to him.

"Is that why you seemed so flustered and nervous this morning?" he asked me.

"Yea. I was hoping I wasn't being so obvious. Anyway, being near you makes me less nervous. I guess I just need to stay near you as much as possible."

"No objections here!" He replied quickly.

"But seriously, I think that knowing you feel the same way will make me less nervous. I like that we can be open with each other like this."

"Bella, you can tell me anything." He said squeezing my hand that was still in his.

"And you can tell me anything as well." I told him with a smile. I reached out to take a drink. It was just then that I noticed our drinks were here.

I rose my eyebrows, "I guess he snuck these here when we weren't paying attention. It was nice of him not to interrupt our moment. You make sure you tip this guy amazingly." I said, pointing at him.

"Yes ma'am!" he replied with a salute. Yup, I could get used to this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is chapter twenty! I have some news for you guys... I decided to give the Emmett POV a try. I'm making it as a new story because I wanted this story to be in Bella's POV. So, the Emmett POV (and any other EmPOV that I decide to do) will be on there. Go ahead and read it. Tell me what you think! DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

We ordered our breakfast, Emmett got a meat lovers omelet and added broccoli (I know he's so healthy right). We continued our conversation while eating. I'm proud to say that I have mastered the art of eating my delicious crepes while talking without making it seem offensive. Really I just cover my mouth when I talk so no one can see the food in my mouth. I can't help it, they're so good I can't stop eating them.

We talked about a bunch of nonsense for a while, but then something occurred to me. "Hey!" I said kind of loudly.

Emmett looked confused by my sudden excitement. "What?" he asked.

"I just remembered our deal from last night." That didn't seem to help him at all. So, I continued. "The deal that you get to plan the first two dates and then I get to plan AND PAY FOR the third one."

He groaned, "Really? I don't think I remember that."

Obviously he was trying to get out of this. Well too bad sir, we had a deal! "Emmett, we made a deal you can't go back on it now. Last night was date one and this right here" I motioned between the two of us with my fork "is date two. That means the next date is date three and I get to plan it! If you go back on our deal I would be VERY sad." I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He groaned again, "Bella come on…"

"What? Why can't I plan this one date? I will promise not to complain about you paying for all of the rest of the dates we go on. And I plan on going on a lot of dates."

"For one, I don't believe you at all, I know you will complain at least sometimes about me paying and planning our dates. And second, I plan on taking you on a lot of dates too."

That made me smile. "You know me so well." I laughed out. It's true I will definitely complain sometimes, but I have come up with a plan. Whenever I feel the need to plan and pay for a date I will make it a surprise date. Then he won't be able to protest without looking like a jerk. Devious, I know.

"Just accept it. It won't kill you." I told him.

"Fiiiine." He consented.

By the time this conversation was over we were both done eating. "So, should we head over and steal our children away from all of the fun they're undoubtedly having with your wonderfully wonderful parents?" I asked.

"We shall. Kids don't need fun. I plan on stealing all of their fun away from them today too."

"Yea, I'll do the same with Graham, they can all be drained of fun together."

"Sounds good" he replied.

We walked out to the car and we were on our way. When we pulled up I saw a car parked next to mine in the driveway. "Hmm. Looks like Edward and Alice are here."

"Cool maybe we can hang out with everyone for a while before we drain our children of their fun." I suggested.

He looked over at me with a big smile. "Sounds good."

"What's with the big smile? I just suggested that we hang out with your family." I asked curiously.

"It's just… I don't know. I like that you like my family enough to hang out with them willingly. To some people they can be overbearing."

"What? No way. They are just as weird as we are. I mean it makes sense, that's where you got your weirdness from I'm sure." I replied, returning his smile.

"You're probably right." He agreed.

By the time we got out of Emmett's car and to the front door I was being attacked by Esme. She hugged me so hard that I couldn't breathe. I don't know how she did it, she was is so small.

"How are you Bella? How was the date?" Esme asked letting go of me just enough so that I could look at her face.

"Oh, I'm wonderful. And the date was fantastic, with the exception of our first waitress. But I'll explain more about that when we get to Alice. I'm sure she would like to hear it too." I replied.

"Sounds good, dear. Let's head in now. I can't wait to hear all about the date!" she turned us around to start heading inside the house.

As we were walking away we heard Emmett mumbling. "Geez ma. I love you too." But out loud he said, "I see how it is, we go on two dates and I'm already replaced."

Esme didn't seem to care about the end of his statement (poor Emmett) because her only reply was, "Two? It hasn't even been twenty four hours yet. How did you fit in two dates?"

I giggled as she kept walking; leaving Emmett to pout.

"He took me to breakfast this morning." I replied.

"Oh how sweet!"

"Mhmm. You raised your son right." I laughed.

"Good to know. I sometimes wonder about him." She said teasingly.

"Oh, I bet you do." I teased back.

"Hey!" We heard Emmett yell from behind us.

"Go talk with the boys, son." Esme yelled back at him. He grumbled but did as she told him.

I yelled at him over my shoulder. "Hey Em? Tell your dad and Edward that I said hello!"

"Sure whatever." He yelled.

Esme led me to a small living room where Alice was laying on a couch rubbing her huge stomach. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. Yeaaa, Esme doesn't care. "ALICE!" She yelled.

Poor Alice jumped out of her skin. "Geez mom! Do you want me to have this baby now?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. Bella is here, so we are going to gossip about BOTH of their dates."

That seemed to perk Alice up. "Both? You had two already it's only been one day!"

I giggled. "I know. But I just can't seem to resist your brother. He's so sweet. And funny."

"Aww." They both said together.

"So, tell us EVERYTHING." Alice demanded.

So, I did just that. I told them every detail of both dates. I even went into specifics about the dream I had last night. Of course they were appalled by the waitress' attitude last night, but they laughed at my reaction.

I sighed internally. I can seriously say that I can picture myself with this family for the rest of my life. I just felt so loved by them already, and I am so comfortable with them.

After our conversation was over I asked how Graham was last night.

"Oh, he was so great. He fit right in and he is so sweet. Such a good kid." She told me.

"Well, I'm glad he was good for you. He is a good kid, but he has his bad days. Trust me."

"I bet he does. All kids do. You should have witnessed Emmett's bad days. He threw major fits about nothing sometimes."

"Yea! I remember some of those. One time he was stomping all around the house and yelling at everyone because one of his friends was one minute late picking him up to go to a movie. ONE MINUTE." Alice chimed in.

"Wow. And I thought girls were bad with PMS." I said stunned.

"Yup. He isn't so sweet all the time. Granted he is usually and his tantrums aren't nearly as bad or as random as that anymore." Esme replied.

"I have to go tease him about this… or should I save it as ammo later."

Both women answered my rhetorical question at the same time. "Save it."

"That's what I was leaning towards too. But, let's go find him and the guys. I want to see Carlisle and Edward too."

We walked into the kitchen, where the guys were gathered. Apparently they traveled in there to get beers and just never left.

"Hey everyone." I greeted them.

"Hi Bella!" Carlisle and Edward replied, while Emmett walked over to give me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Carlisle and Edward must be pretty loud because just a few seconds out after they yelled out the greeting I heard loud footsteps and an even louder voice calling. "MOM!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is chapter twenty one! Hope you enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

I walked over to the stairs just in time for Graham's body to slam into mine. "I missed you mama." He whispered in my ear, still hugging the life out of me.

"I missed you too baby." I said kissing him on the cheek. I stayed at the bottom of the stairs with Graham still clinging to me, and yelled up. "Where are my other two favorite kids?!"

Graham giggled at me. "I told them that you would want to see them too, but they said that you wouldn't want to see them as much as me. They don't believe that you love them too!"

"Well, then we will just have to tell so that they won't have any reason not to believe you, huh?"

"Yea!"

"Zach, Mia! Come here!"

More loud stomping could be heard throughout the house as they both ran down the stairs.

"Hey guys!" I yelled to them.

"Hi, Bella." The said at the same time.

"What's this I hear that you don't believe that I love you guys?" I said with a stern voice.

That comment was met with silence; not even the adults said anything. I looked at everyone in the room. "We are family, maybe not officially for some of us. But, I consider each and every one of you guy's family. And I love all of you! So, I expect hugs and kisses from both of you kids. Aaaand I reserve the right to give you hugs and kisses whenever I want. Even if it embarrasses you. It's my right."

As soon as that was out of my mouth both Zach and Mia ran to Graham and I and we were having a group hug. But we were missing someone. "I think we are missing someone." I whispered to the kids.

Mia giggled, but the boys looked confused. "Daddy! Come group hug with us!" Mia yelled out to us.

The caused a bunch of 'awwws' to pour out of our onlookers. But, Emmett didn't have to be told twice. He ran over to us and joined in our hug.

We all stood there for a while just basking in all of the love. Finally the others couldn't help themselves and they joined the hug as well. That only lasted for a few seconds.

"Geez how mushy can one family get?" Carlisle asked, pulling away from the hug, Well, trying to anyway.

Esme grabbed him and wouldn't let him leave. "Oh, you stay here and give your family more love."

"More love? Woman I give this family plenty of love." They kept their banter going, lightly teasing each other while the rest of us just watched and laughed. Eventually Esme acted like she was letting him leave the hug. Carlisle had a smug look on his face; he really should have known better (I just met her and I knew she wasn't one to back down). When he was successfully out of the hug Esme let go as well, but she sprinted towards him at top speed. He didn't even see her coming until they both crashed to the ground. Esme with a chuckle and Carlisle with a grunt.

By this time none of us were hugging anymore; we were all just standing there watching the comedy that was Esme and Carlisle. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "See, this is how I have to show you my love when you don't stay in our family groups hugs. I would think that this is more painful, but who am I to judge."

Carlisle coughed, "Geez, woman. How can someone so small be so annoying?"

"You and I both know I can be much more annoying than this, and don't you forget it!" She began getting off of him and standing up. "I mean really Carlisle who do you think Alice got it from?"

Of course this caused giggles from all of us except Alice who exclaimed "HEY! I'm not annoying."

Even Edward rose his eyebrow at that. "Hun, you know I love you. But, you and I both know that you can be extremely annoying. Not that it's a bad thing, it's a part of you. And I love you even when you're annoying."

She huffed at him but didn't disagree.

I decided to put my two sense in as well. "It must be a family thing. Emmett can be annoying too. I feel sorry for those who hang out with us; both of us being annoying together cannot be a fun experience. Come to think of I think that everyone I like can be super annoying… What does that say about me… What does that say about you people…" I said, my voice full of humor.

Zach chimed in with an answer. "I guess that means we are a bunch of annoying people who have fun being annoying. I like that! We are a big annoying family."

The response to that was a unanimous cheer. We are so weird… but we are weird together, so that's all that matters.

"So, what should we do today before we leave?" I asked the kids.

"Oh, mama I know! The bounce house is still up, can we all play in that?" Graham asked.

"Of course sweety. Go have fun." I replied.

"No mama. We want you and Emmett to come jump WITH us." He told me in a 'duh' voice.

I looked at the other two and they were nodding their heads furiously. "Pleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee." They all whined at me.

"I don't know. Won't it pop with adults in it?"

"No! Nana and papa played in it with us last night." Zach explained.

"Oh, well then I don't mind. But you'll have to ask your dad." I told them.

"Yes!" They all yelled and turned to Emmett who was talking to Esme with a small pout on his face. I would bet anything that he was trying to guilt her again about ignoring him when we first got here. And by the smile on her face I would say that it isn't working at all.

"Daddy!" I heard Mia exclaim in a loud voice. "Can me and you and Zach and Bella and Graham go play in the bounce house? Bella said to ask you!"

"Sure Hun. That sounds fun. At least you love me right?" he said while picking her up to kiss her cheek sloppily.

"Yup. I love my daddy so much." She replied grabbing his face in her hands and kissing his nose softly.

"You better." He stated.

"Alright!" Graham yelled. "Let's go! Come on!" He was pulling on Zach's hand, as he walked passed me he grabbed mine as well.

Zach was laughing at him "Graham! Why do you want to get out there so fast? The bounce house isn't going anywhere." He stated.

"I know" Graham said "but the faster we get there the more time we can spend playing."

"Oooooh. That's right!" Zach agreed picking up his pace to keep up with Graham.

When we all made it to the bounce house Mia pushed (yes literally pushed) Emmett in first. I was pushed in next by both of the boys. I guess that was their way of making sure we weren't going to ditch them.

As soon as I tried standing up I realized what a bad idea this was. With my balance issues on steady ground, I have no idea how I thought being on this bouncy floor would be smart.

"Yea, I'm not going to be standing very often in this thing." I mumbled to Emmett.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure I will be either. I think I'm too old for this." He grumbled back to me.

Just then all three kids came bouncing in causing both of to topple over. Which caused all of the kids to laugh hysterically. We were both trying to stand back up when the kids began bouncing again.

"Geez" I complained "do you want us to be able to bounce with you, or are we just here to sit and watch you bounce?"

"Silly Bella! This is a game we play. We see how long it takes for you to get up while we bounce. The winner is the one who is the fasterest." Mia explained.

"Oh, well I can guarantee you that I will definitely not be the FASTEST." I replied, correcting her grammar as well.

"You have to try!" they all yelled at me.

"Fine." I said.

We played that game for a while. Unsurprisingly, neither Emmett or I won. Zach did and he was very proud of himself. Apparently every time they played this game last night Graham won. I don't think Mia cared much who won, she was just content to jump around and cheer for whoever was supposed to be standing up.

After that game us adults were wore out. We could barely breathe anymore.

"Ok guys. I think Bella and I are going to get out now. You guys can play for a little bit longer though." Emmett told them.

"Fiiiiine." They all said together. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately…

"Only a little longer though Graham. You and I are going to go home and hang out the rest of the night."

"Ok, mama." He replied.

It took Emmett and I a few minutes to even get out of that stupid thing. When we finally managed to I turned to walk backward in front of Emmett on our way back to the house. "I think you're right. We are WAY too old for that thing. I don't know how you're parents did it last night."

"Oh, they've have plenty of practice. They own that thing. They want to be cool grandparents. I think they blow it up even when the kids aren't here so that they can make sure they still know how to stay standing in it." He told me.

I laughed. "Of course they do. Your parents are amazing. Ya know what? I can't wait to introduce you to my dad and even Billy, Jakes dad. He's like a second dad to me. I bet you guys will get along great."

"Whenever you decide you want me to I'll be there." He said grabbing me by the waist into him. I gave him a small peck on the lips then turned around to actually walk forward.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the slower than usual update. I had some internet issues; the cable got cut by my cousin while she was gardening… not fun times. The cable company (yea, I don't have cable either) hasn't even been able to come out yet. I'm actually at a friend's house using his internet to do this ****J**** So, here is chapter twenty two! I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

After Emmett and I made it to the house I began saying my goodbyes to everyone. Esme convinced me to come to the weekly family dinners on Saturdays. I was worried that I was going to be disturbing their family time, I mean I'm not family…

Her reply was, "Bella! That's like saying that Edward interrupts our family time! Don't be stupid."

That comment made me freeze; even though she didn't seem to notice she kept on telling me how Graham and I ARE family. She thought of me as Edward's equal? But, that means she thinks of me as married into the family. Which means she pictures me as a wife. She thinks of me as EMMETT'S wife. Woah.

While this did shock me to my core, I found that it doesn't bother me. I guess I wouldn't mind being Emmett's wife. The thought actual made me happy. Not that I wanted to get married to him tomorrow or anything; but it isn't a bad thought.

I was finally snapped back to reality by Graham. "Ok mama, I'm ready to go now!" he said.

"Alright baby. Did you say your goodbyes to everyone?" I asked him.

"Mhmm." He replied.

"Cool. Let me go say goodbye to Emmett and the kids then we can go."

"Ok. I'll come with you. I bet they would want me to say goodbye again. They love me ya know." He stated matter of factly.

I took his hand as we walked into the kitchen where Em and the kids were. "Oh is that so? How do you know that? Huh, Mr. Popular?"

He giggled at me. "They told me, mother of Mr. Popular."

I just laughed and shook my head at him. Boy he is snarky. I wonder where he gets that from. Oh, right Jake and I are his parents; he didn't really stand a chance. "Well, do you love them too?" I asked.

"Duh, mom…" he said with an eye roll.

"Geez. I just thought I'd ask. You sure are snarky today."

He just huffed at me. By this time we were in the kitchen. I ran over to Zach and Mia and pretty much tackled them with a hug; one arm for each kid. I kissed each of their heads. "I'm gunna miss you guys!" I told them.

"Us too." Zach replied for both of them.

I squeezed them tighter. "I'll see you Monday. Which is not even a day away, so I'll see you tomorrow!"

"I can't wait!" Mia said. "We can play so many things while the boys are at school. I have so many ideas, but I can't tell you yet. It's a surprise! We will have so much fun. Then when the boys get home we will have even more fun! They don't have to go to school soon, did you know that? Daddy says its gunna be summer and that means they get to stay home. Won't that be fun?"

Kids can rant like nobody's business. I am still stunned every time; I really should be used to it by now since Graham does that sometimes. But, it seems like Mia can rant with the best of them; if ranting was an Olympic sport she would win the gold. "That sounds fun Mia." Was the only response that came to my mind after that rant.

She nodded at me excitedly. I patted both of them on the back, then let them go. They both ran to Graham who had just gotten done hugging Emmett goodbye (again). It was so cute seeing the kids having a group hug. You just can't even imagine.

Emmett came up behind, hugging me. "Our kids are super adorable." He said.

I looked back at him and answered. "They definitely are. They love each other you know?"

He rose his eyebrow at me with a small smile. "Oh yea?"

"Mhmm. Graham told me so. I asked him how he knew that Zach and Mia loved him and he said that they told him. Isn't that the most adorable thing you have ever heard? Our kids love each other and have no problem telling each other that."

"That just makes my day." He said with a nod of his head. By this time the kids had stopped hugging, but they were still standing closely and talking about who knows what.

I turned around in Emmett's arms so that I could face him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "So, I'll miss you too ya know." I said with a smile.

"Will you? Eh, I don't know if I'll miss you. I am so busy all the time, I don't know if I will have time to miss you." I could hear the humor in his voice.

I decided to mess with him. I sighed and let my body sort of droop down, dropping my arms lightly from his neck. I took a tentative step back; small pout firmly in place on my face. "Oh. Well ok. See you tomorrow to watch the kids. Have a good night." I said all of this in the saddest voice I could muster.

Emmett quickly changed his tune, he was quite frantic actually. "No! Bella, babe, I was just kidding. Of course I'll miss you. Don't sound all sad! I'm so sorry." I began shaking with silent laughter, but apparently this just scared him even more. "Oh my god. Are you crying? Bella, please, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean it."

I looked up at him just as I began to let my laughter out. "I was… just… joking too." I said in between laughs.

His face went from frantic to understanding. Then he glared at me, "That was mean Bella."

"Well, you were teasing me so I decided to tease you back." I told him.

"Fine. We're even now. No more teasing for now. I don't think I can take any more of that today." He said with a sigh.

"Ok." I replied. Then I leaned up to plant a chaste kiss on his lip; our kids were right there so I couldn't deepen the kiss like I would have loved to. "I'll see you tomorrow Em."

"Mhmm. Bye Babe. I love yo-"

My eyes went as wide as they could go. Did he just- Yes he did. I can't believe he said it. He looked just as shocked as I am that he said it. Well, that's kind of romantic. He didn't even have to think about it, he just said he loved me out of the blue. That must mean it's really true. Right?

He looked so terrified right now. "Hey, Em." I said grabbing his face. "I love you too. I know its fast but that seems to be our style." I told him, putting him out of his misery.

The smile that erupted on his face was priceless. "Yea. I guess we do move pretty fast. Huh? We even talked about marriage already, sort of." He laughed.

"Yup, sort of." I replied with my own huge smile on my face.

"Say it again." He demanded playfully.

I smirked and said, "I love you Emmett McCarty."

"I love you too Isabella Swan." He leaned down to kiss me again. I was much more difficult to keep this one chaste.

After a while of simply staring at each other I sighed and pulled away. "I need to get going. Graham and I are going to have dinner together."

"Alright. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

I walked over to Graham. "Ok, let's go get our grub on pal." I told him, grabbing his hand again.

"'K" he replied.

"Bye everyone!" I yelled as we were heading out the door.

We received goodbyes from everyone. When we got into my car I turned to Graham. "So, what do you want to do for dinner tonight G?"

He tapped his chin in thought. I have said recently that my kid is cute?

"Hmmm. How about we get food and take it home and we can play a game while we eat. Won't that be fun?" he said excitedly.

"Of course babe. That sounds great. So, you have two more choices to make. What are we going to eat and what game are we going to play?"

"Can we have pizza?" he asked.

"Sure. Mushrooms and peperoni?" I asked even though I knew the answer. That is the only pizza that he and Jake eat. I don't mind, I usually get mine with everything on it (except anchovies).

He nodded his head with a huge grin. "That's my favorite. We can play Yahtzee! We haven't played that in a long time."

"Cool. Sounds fun. We haven't really had time to just hang out by ourselves since I got my job. I miss your face." I told him.

"I miss your face too. But, at least we have fun with Emmett, Zach, and Mia." He replied.

"Yes, that is a good thing. It would suck if they were boring right?" I said with a laugh.

"Mhmm. But, I can't wait to eat pizza and beat you at Yahtzee!" he exclaimed.

I gave him a giggle with a head shake. He usually won when we played that game. He is so good at it, such a lucky kid. I love him so much…


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Long time no see (or read I guess). My internet just got fixed today! So, here is the chapter I wrote for you. I hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

We made it home with our pizza. Graham was practically vibrating in excitement. He really does love Yahtzee.

I decided to mess with him a little bit when I went to our 'board game' closet; yes we have a 'board game' closet instead of a linen closet. I walked over to the closet and pretended to rummage around in it.

"Hey, Graham!" I yelled out; he was in the living room with his pizza waiting for me.

"Yea, mom?" he replied sounding like his mouth was full.

"Did you take Yahtzee to your room or something?" I asked with fake concern in my voice.

"Noooo… Why?"

"I can't find it."

"WHAT?!" I heard his thundering footsteps coming towards me as he ran down the hallway. "Mom, that's my favorite game. If we lost it you know we will have to go get a new one. SOON. Because I can't live without it!"

Woah, over dramatic much? "Now, Graham that's not true. I'm sure you can live without one board game."

"But, mama it's Yahtzee! It's my favorite game, and I'm really good at it!" he whined.

I was trying not to laugh at his over dramatic self. "Well, maybe you should look Graham. I don't have the money to go get another one anytime soon."

His eyes went wide, then he jumped into motion. He was rummaging in the closet for maybe two minutes when he found it.

"I found it! Look its right here! It was behind everything else. Don't worry I found it."

"Oh, silly me. I must not have looked hard enough."

He turned to glare at me. "You knew it was in there didn't you." He accused.

I fake gasped at him. "How could you accuse me of such a thing." I even took my acting up a notch by placing my hand on my heart like I was deeply offended.

"Mom. Really? You're a horrible actor. I think the only reason I believed you at first is because I was so worried. That's not nice mama."

"Well, excuse me and my acting skills. But, come on if we really did lose it you know it wouldn't be a big deal right?"

"Yes, it would." He stated walking back to the living room, I'm assuming to set the game up.

"Drama King." I muttered as I walked to the living room as well.

"I heard that!" Graham yelled to me.

"Good." I told him as I sat down.

His only response was sticking his tongue out at me. That of course caused me to giggle at him. Then apparently he couldn't keep his composure because he began to giggle as well.

"I love you baby, even with your silly obsession with Yahtzee." I teased.

"I love you too mama. Even with your silly obsession with being silly." His response made us laugh even more.

"Ok. Well let's get to this game! I'm going to beat you this time. I can feel it." I said.

He laughed sarcastically at me. "You say that every time, and you hardly ever win."

"Yea, but then when I do win I get to rub it in your face that I was right. And that's totally worth it." I replied triumphantly.

He simply rolled his eyes at me and changed the subject. "Well, I think I should go first since you were mean to me." He reached over and grabbed the die. It was my turn to roll my eyes at him; I know I've said this more than enough but man is that child over dramatic sometimes.

"Ok. You can take your first turn while I go grab my pizza. No cheating." I said the last part while pointing at him.

"I don't cheat. I'm not dad. If I win I want to win fair and square."

"I know! Your dad is a sore loser. At least we can say that you aren't." I told him.

"Yup. I'm a sore winner just like you. At least that's what papa said." I looked over at him from the kitchen doorway.

"Papa told you that? Who do you think I got it from?" I said with humor in my voice.

"Is papa a sore winner too?" he asked.

"Oh, yea. I would bet he's even worse than we are." I laughed out as I sat back down at the coffee table, where we were playing.

"I need to play a game with him and let him win. I want to see this!" he exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you'll have that chance soon. I want to go see him soon. I miss my daddy." I told him with a pouty face. Throughout our conversation we were still playing the game. That is the reason I like this game, it allows you to have conversations while playing. You don' have to concentrate too much on it.

"Mama, why are you so silly?" he laughed.

"Because I grew up with your papa and your daddy. I didn't stand a chance." I said with a raised eyebrow.

He seemed to think about what I said for a minute, even pausing mid die roll. "I guess you're right…" he conceded.

"I'm always right."

"Suuuuuuure." he said sarcastically.

For a while we just played the game, egging each other on whenever we had bad rolls.

The next thing he said, though, nearly made me choke on the pop I was drinking.

"Mama" he said, "are you going to marry Emmett?"

Commence the choking. "What?" I said between coughs.

"Are you and Emmett going to get married?" he asked again.

"Ummm, baby. I don't know to be honest. And if we do, it would only happen if you wouldn't mind. It also wouldn't happen for a pretty long time. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You and Emmett said that you love each other, and you love Zach and Mia so I just thought that's what would come next. Like all those movies you watch." Was his adorable reply.

"You guys heard that huh?" he nodded, "Well, you're right I do love all three of them, just as much as I love you, but Emmett and I have only been on two dates. We wouldn't be getting married for a long time, it's not something that you should worry about just yet. Anyway, would you want me to marry Emmett, because it won't happen at all if you don't like it." I told him. By this time our game was put on pause, neither of us wanting to concentrate on anything other than this important conversation that came about.

"I like Emmett a lot and I love Zach and Mia. We want you guys to get married. We talked about it last night, we want to be brothers and sisters." That was cute, but I could hear a hint of apprehension in his voice when he said that.

"Are you sure, Hun? You don't seem too sure about it." I asked.

"Well, maybe I'm a little worried." He admitted.

My poor baby! "What has you worried?"

"It's just… I like Emmett a lot, like I said… but you don't think he will make me stop seeing daddy do you?" he asked worriedly.

I moved over to the side of the table that Graham was on and wrapped him in a hug. "Baby, Emmett would NEVER do that to you or your dad. Emmett likes Jake a lot, they're friends now. And he knows how much I love your dad and how much you love your dad, he would never do anything to hurt any of us. Also, if he even tried to do that to you we wouldn't be together and he wouldn't be able to walk any more. Got it, mister?"

The last part made him giggle a little. Then he gave me a big hug. "I love your face mama."

"I love yours too, baby. You are the most important person in my whole life, and I won't let anyone even think about hurting you. Ok?" I told him seriously.

"Ok mama."

With that he went right back to the game. Apparently this conversation is over…


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. I'm sorry this took so long. There's a bunch of drama going around my family so I've been writing this in bits and pieces. I hope to get back to it more often. Well, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

I woke up the next morning with a sore back. I took a second to take in my surroundings. Ok, I'm not in my bed. I looked around; yup I'm on the couch. I felt a small nudge on my side so I looked over. And there is my adorable child. Graham was curled up in a ball (the way that he always slept) in between the back of the couch and me. We must have fallen asleep watching a movie. Neither of us were in pajamas. No wonder I was so uncomfortable. I don't know how Graham was still sleeping so peacefully. Maybe it's true that kids can sleep pretty much anywhere…

I decided to get up, I'm hungry and I need to take some Tylenol or something. Especially if I'm going to keep up with Mia all day today. I can't wait until all of the kids are out of school, only a few weeks left for them. Then, I get them all to myself. Is it weird that I'm excited to be with all of them every day? Maybe. But, I don't care. I love those kids.

After I went through my morning routine and I was dressed I decided to start making breakfast. When I was almost done I walked back over to the couch to wake up Graham.

"Graham, baby, you need to wake up." I shook him a little as I said this.

"Mooooooom. I don't want to go to school today. Please, just let me sleep." He groaned.

I gave him a small, fake, sigh. "Fine. But that means you will be home all alone. And you won't get to see Zach, Mia, or Emmett today… But, if you insist you can be here all day, bored and lonely." I started to walk away from him.

"Wait!" he yelled out. "Ok, mama. I'm up! I don't want to stay here."

"Ok." I said with a smile. "I made French toast, bacon, and eggs. You can eat them now, or I made enough to take with us to Emmett's so we can all eat together. What do you want to do?" I asked knowing the answer.

"I want to go eat with everyone!" he exclaimed.

I nodded. "Ok, go get dressed and I'll put all of this in containers then we can head over there. Don't forget your backpack."

He didn't even answer me, he just ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway to his room.

"Well, ok then." I said to myself. I continued to pack up all the food and made sure I had everything I needed. By the time I was done, so was Graham. So, we headed on out.

When we made it to Emmett's Graham jumped right out of the car and ran up to the door. He didn't even bother knocking; he just ran right in. I was going to scold him, but then I heard Mia.

"GRAHAM! I missed you so much! I love you!" She yelled. Yea, my heart definitely melted.

When I made my way into the house, carrying all the food by myself, my heart melted even more. Graham and Mia were standing in the middle of the foyer hugging each other tightly. I heard Graham mumble, "I love you too Mia."

Ugh. Could these kids be any cuter? The answer to that question is yes. Yes they can. Zach came into the room next and didn't even think about it, he just went and joined the hug that Mia and Graham were sharing. That didn't seem to bother them at all. They were all telling each other that they missed and loved each other. God, they are all so adorable. If I don't look away from all of that cuteness soon I'm going to cry like a baby. So, I left them to their heart to heart and went in search of Emmett.

I found him as he was coming out of the bathroom. Actually, we slammed into each other. And was he… yup he is just in a towel.

He caught me as I bounced off of him. "Hey, there. You know, just because you missed me doesn't mean you have to attack me."

I rolled my eyes. "OH, EMMETT! I JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF!" I said while fanning myself.

Now, it was his turn to roll his eyes. But, then he yanked me closer to him so we could kiss. I could kiss this man forever and never get enough.

"DADDY!" Mia yelled.

He sighed and pulled away. "Yay, Honey?"

"I neeeeeeeeed you!" she yelled again.

"Well, let's go see what that little monster needs." I said giving him one last peck on the lips and grabbing his hand to pull him back down stairs.

"But, I need to get dressed." He whined.

I stopped and looked at him. "Oh, right. Well, you go do that and I will see if I can help Mia." I suggested.

"Thanks." He replied heading towards his bed room.

"No problem." I assured him heading down stairs. "Hey, Mia. Where are you guys?" I asked.

"In the kitchen." She said sweetly.

"Ok. Can I help you or do you really need your daddy? Because he has to get dressed, but he'll be down here as soon as he's done. I can help if yooooou… need… it…" I said dropping off at the end when I made it to the kitchen.

Wow. Just wow. "Do you like it?" Zach asked.

I nodded vigorously. "When did you do this? And who taught you?" I mumbled out. There were a TON of paper crafts all around the room. A lot of them were hearts. There was even some spelling out my name. Did they do this for me?

I must have asked the last part out loud because he answered me. "I did it for you. Mia and Graham just helped me set it up. Because… well… I love you a lot Bella." Zach told me.

I covered my mouth with my hand to hold in the sob that came out. Tears were streaming down my face at an alarming rate.

"Bella? I'm sorry! I thought you'd like it. And I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Ya know, because you said you love me and Mia. And dad said that you were telling the truth. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry." Zach said frantically.

I ran over to him, trying not to trip because of the blurriness in my eyes from the tears. "No, Zach. These are happy tears! I'm so glad that you love me too. Because I love all three of you kids SO much. Thank you for this Zach. It makes me so happy. I'm going to have to take so many pictures of all of this so that I can show everyone and brag about you!"

As Zach and I were hugging each other as tight as we could without hurting each other Emmett walked in saying, "Hey, Mia. What did you nee- What's going on? What happened?"

Zach and I were still sniffling so Graham decided to answer for us.

"They love each other." Was his simple answer.

Apparently he hadn't caught up yet, because his reply was, "What?"

I finally got myself under control, stood up, grabbed Zach's hand, and turned to Emmett to explain it to him. "I came in here to see why Mia needed you, but apparently that was a scam because when I got in here I saw all of this." I said gesturing to all of the art work around the room. Which he didn't seem to notice beforehand. "Zach made all of this because I told him that I loved him and he wanted to tell me that he loved me too. Isn't that so sweet! Gah, these children amaze me!"

"Wow!" Emmett replied.

"I know! Your kid is awesome." I told him, looking down at Zach.

"Hey, let me take some pictures of all of this. Oh, and some of you kids!" I said sounding like a proud mom. I may not really be Mia and Zach's real mom, but I love them like they were my own.

When I got the crazy mom version of me out of my system Emmett had to go to work and take the boys to school. THIS IS THEIR LAST WEEK! Can you tell that I'm excited? No? I didn't think so…

After I hugged all three boys super tight, and gave Emmett a kiss, they were off. Now it's just Mia and I for the rest of the day. Girl time is going to be fun.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey I apologize again for not being able to post as fast as usual. This family drama is kicking my butt. I now have two kids living with me (a one year old and a four year old), and no they aren't mine. I'm definitely not used to it and I'm still adjusting. So, I hope that you will stick with me through this because who knows how long this will last. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

It was nice to relax a little and just hang out with Mia for a while. This weekend, while amazing, had been pretty packed full of activity and it wore me out. It's actually hard to believe that it had only been one weekend. I mean really! I met Emmett's parents and sister, went on my first and second date with Emmett, hung out with the three most amazing kids ever, told Emmett that I love him (which I REALLY do), Emmett told me that he loves me too, then I got to hang out with Graham and get some of his worries out of the way, and finally Zach went and made his grand gesture telling me that he and Mia love me.

So, yea. A lot has happened in one weekend. And all of it has been amazing. HOWEVER, like I said, it will be nice to just have a relaxing girl's day with my little Mia.

I turned to her and asked, "So, what would you like to do today little lady?"

"I wanna play tea party, and dollies, and paint, and make cookies, and play outside, and go to space so I can be the queen of Pluto!" She replied enthusiastically.

I laughed a little. "Oh. Wow. That's quite a lot honey. How about we paint until lunch time, then we have a tea party with real food and stuff for lunch, and then we can play outside until we have to pick the boys up from school. We can play dollies, make cookies, and attempt to go to space another day."

"Ok. That sounds good. As long as we do it sometime!" She said with a nod. "But can't we make cookies for our tea party today?"

"Sure thing. And we can make them another day too. Cookies are fun to make anyway. Right?" I said with an indulgent smile.

"Right!" She yelled.

So we did just that. I couldn't believe how many pictures she painted. She made so many for Graham and Zach. I thought she would overload on pictures for Emmett. She did make him some pictures, she was just more excited to paint for Zach and Graham. These kids just love each other so much. I couldn't ask for better children.

My favorite part of this girl's day had to be the tea party though. We made cookies and tea, like we planned. But I also made a lot of other stuff like sandwiches, brownies, chicken strips (Mia's very favorite food), chopped fruit and veggies, and even Mac and cheese. I may have went a little overboard. But in my defense I never got to have tea parties as a kid, because I always hung out with boy and they never wanted to have a 'girly' tea party.

I know that most of those foods don't really go with the tea party theme, but they are the foods that we like. And that's what's important.

I even dressed up. Mia put me in a bright yellow tutu with a purple boa and a tiara. I looked fabulous; don't be jealous! We had a blast just sitting there eating, drinking tea, and joking around.

The day seemed to fly by. We are now in our way to pick up the boys from school. Mia and I were singing at the top of our lungs to a song from one of the Disney movies that she loves so much. I have become quite familiar with most of those movies over the months that I have been babysitting her.

What surprised me, though, was tea fact that neither Graham or Zach seemed to be embarrassed by our loud obnoxious singing. And I'm sure that the other parents and students could hear us; they may have been starring a little. But the boys just giggle as they got in the car. They actually sang with us as we started the drive back to the house.

When we got back the kids decided that they wanted to play in the backyard for a little while. So, I sat out there to supervise. They didn't really need me there (they play by themselves very well) but it was fun to watch them play around.

They seemed to be pretending to be pirates or something. At least I'm assuming so since they all kept yelling "Arg!" at each other. The boys keep letting Mia beat them in their fake battles. Gah! These kids are too cute!

I wasn't sure when Emmett would be back tonight and it was getting to be around dinner time so I figured I would have the kids help me cook. They all usually like it.

"Hey guys! How about we all go make some food! I'm starting to get hungry!" I yelled over to them.

They all paused, looked at each other, got in the cutest huddle ever seen on this Earth, then they all turned to me and shouted "Arg!"

I really have no idea what that response meant, so I just stood there staring at them for a minute.

This caused all three kids to dissolve into giggles. "We're coming mama!" Graham yelled.

"Yea! We just have put the anchor down on our ship! We need all of us because it's so heavy!" Mia added.

So, after the lowered their anchor and went inside to wash their hands we met in the kitchen to begin our culinary adventure for the evening. But before we could start we heard a knock on the front door.

We all ran to the door at the same time, laughing the whole way. The person behind the door was a little surprising. I didn't even know he knew how to get here.

"Daddy!" Graham yelled at the same time that Mia and Zach yelled, "Jake!"

Huh, who knew that those two liked him so much...

The next thing out of Mia's mouth made me snort out a laugh.

"Did you bring Quil with you?" She asked trying to look behind Jake.

Jake put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "What, am I not good enough?"

"You are... I just miss Quil. He's my bestest friend ya know!" She replied.

Zach, Graham, and I all let out a "hey!" Then promptly glared at each other.

Mia huffed. "You guys don't count. Family isn't allowed to be bestest friends too!" She explained to is like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyway," I said turning my attention back to Jake, "come on in."

"Thanks." He replied.

"So, why are you here anyway? I didn't know you even knew where the house was." I inquired.

"Oh, yea I called Emmett to ask for directions yesterday. I just wanted to hang out for a little bit with MY bestest friend." He said with a wink at the end.

"Oooook..." I replied. Something about this surprise visit made me a little nervous. Why would he come here without even telling me? And why did he call Emmett for directions when he could've called me. I mean I obviously know how to get here.

The only time he is ever secretive like this is when he has something that he wants to tell me, but he's stalling. So, he tried to avoid talking to me until he deems it to be the 'right' moment. Apparently it wasn't the right moment yesterday... Hmmm.

Jake looked at me and must have saw the hesitance in my eyes because he quickly changed the subject. "Soooo, what were you guys up to before I interrupted?"

Graham was the one that answered him, "We were going to make dinner. You should help us dad! Can he stay and make dinner and eat with us, mama?"

"Well, I don't see why not. But he has to help or he doesn't get to eat. Deal?" I replied.

"Deal!" They all yelled.

"Alright. Then we should get back to the kitchen." I said leading the way.

"What are we making oh fearless leader?" Jake asked.

I rose my eyebrow at him. "First, we hadn't decided yet. And second, I think I like that nickname we should keep it."

That caused everyone to giggle.

"Mhmm. We'll see." Jake said.

I decided to just change the subject. "So, what sounds good to eat guys?"

I got various different answers. "Pizza!" "Chicken strips!" And even "Cookies!"

Mia, Graham, Zach, and I all looked at Jake like he was crazy.

"Cookies, Jake, really?" Yup, he was the one that suggested that one. Who woulda guessed it? Oh right, I would.

He looked offended that we didn't like his idea. "Yea! Who doesn't want cookies for dinner? I mean really?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "We aren't having cookies for dinner Jake." I told him sternly.

"Pssh. Whatever. Buzz kill." He mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked putting one hand on my hip even though I heard exactly what he said.

"Nothing! It was nothing." He said quickly.

I pointed at him. "That's right!" Then I turned to the kids. "How about we see if we have the stuff to make homemade pizzas. I think I remember get pizza stuff last week."

The boys nodded excitedly. But Mia pouted, "Aww! But I wanted chicken strips."

"We had chicken strips for lunch. If you eat any more of them you're going to turn into a chicken strip." I told her, I was rewarded with a bunch of giggles. "So, why don't we make pizzas? And everyone can have their own little pizza; we won't have to share with anyone."

"Fiiiiine." She sighed.

"Good. Now let's go make sure we have all the stuff to make it."

After looking through the kitchen I figured out that we did indeed have all the fixings for pizza. I have everyone a small piece of dough to kneed and make into any shape they want as the base of their pizzas. I got one that's a little larger because I decided to share mine with Emmett since he isn't here to make his own.

I thought about being cheesy and making our pizza into a heart, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. For one, I think that would be a little too cheesy even for us. And second, it wouldn't even look like a heart if I sliced and ate it before he got home.

We all had fun shaping our pizzas (I decided on a simple circle) and when that was done we got to decorate them with all of our wonderful toppings. Mia made hers look like a smiley face, she was very proud of it too.

Next came the baking. The kids went to play while Jake and I sat in the kitchen waiting for the pizzas to bake. I figured now was a good time to grill Jake.

"So, why are you really here?" I asked him.

He feigned confusion. "What are you talking about? I came to hang out."

"Mhmm. Sure. I know you and I know you came here for a specific reason and it wasn't to make pizzas." I replied sarcastically.

He sighed. "Fine. I came to tell you something. It may be a little shocking, but don't kill me ok?"

Well that didn't make me feel any less nervous. "What's going on Jake?"

He must have heard the nervousness in my voice because he felt the need to reassure me that it wasn't a bad thing. "It's not anything bad Bella! At least I don't think it is..."

I nodded. "Ok. Then lay it on me."

**Wow! This was a pretty long chapter! And I have found that writing this is a pretty good stress reliever... **


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is chapter Twenty Six. Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait, I would love to say that it won't happen again but having two kids is keeping me pretty busy. So, I will only promise to do my best to update whenever I can and that I won't forget about it. I hope that you will stick with me. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Jake took a deep breath. I couldn't understand why he was so nervous about telling me this if it wasn't bad…

"Ok, so I have sort of… I mean not sort of, I have definitely been… ugh. Please don't be mad at me." He didn't actually look up at me until the end of that sentence, if you can really call it that, he was staring at the table and messing with his hands.

I rolled my eyes, this was getting ridiculous. "Jake, I can't be mad because I have no idea what you're trying to say to me."

"I know, but just promise that you won't get mad when I tell you." He pleaded.

I glared at him. "You know I won't do that. I can't lie to you and I don't know if I'll be mad… but the way you're talking is making it seem less and less like a good thing."

"Fine. I'll just say it fast, you know like ripping off a band aid. I mean that's the best way right. And you can't stay mad at me for long even if you do get mad, but I don't want you to be mad at me. I don't like it when you're mad, then Graham will be mad because I made you mad and then everyone will be ma-" he mumbled.

"Jake!" I yelled, interrupting him, "Just tell me, because I'm getting mad now…"

"I'vebeengoingoutwithsomeone" he said in a rush.

"That doesn't help, I have no idea what you said. Like at all."

He took another deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "I said I've been going out with someone."

Now I'm really confused. Why would I be mad about that? "Oooooook? I'm not sure why you thought I would be mad about that. I mean you know I've been going out with someone too; you're sitting in his house right now."

"Yea, well that's not all." He said hesitantly.

My only answer was a raised eye brow.

"So, before I tell you thing that might make you mad I want to tell you about her. Oh, and I don't want you to think this was her fault; this was all me." He said.

I nod at him. "Ok. I'd like to know about her." I told him.

This made his face break out into a smile. "She's great Bells. She's kind of short, a little taller than Alice. She has reddish hair, and it's so long and think and just pretty. And she is so funny and sarcastic; she might even be able to go a few rounds with you are YOUR sarcasm. She loves kids so I know that she would love Graham. She is just an awesome person, maybe she could even be the ONE. Ya know?"

"That is all good stuff Jake. What's her name? Do I know her and not like her? Because I don't see myself not liking someone so nice? Oh, or is it that you think I'll be mad at you for wanting her to meet Graham? Because if that's it I might need to wound you; you know that I both Graham and I want you to be happy and that includes finding someone to be happy WITH."

He gave me a small smile and shook his head. "No, none of that is what is making me nervous. Well, ok it may have crossed my mind a couple times. But, that's not really it. Oh, and her name is Reneseme; but don't ever call her that she doesn't like it. Her nickname is Nessie."

That caused me to giggle a little. "So, she would rather be called the Loch Ness Monster?"

"Yea I guess so." He replied.

"Ok, well I will remember that whenever I meet her."

"Thanks."

"Mhmm. Now why do you think that I will be mad, what is the bad news?"

"Umm. Nessie and I we have possibly been dating for longer than you might think…"

Oh, so he thinks I'll be upset because he didn't tell me sooner. I guess I get that; we usually tell each other EVERYTHING right when it happens. Like I told him about the Emmett dream. But, really I'm not too upset so he's been dating this girl for a month or so without telling me. I can deal with that…

"Jake, calm down. Dating a girls for a month or so doesn't bother me… too much. I mean, we tell each other everything else so I don't know why you felt the need to keep it from me, but it's your choice."

He cringed a little when I mentioned dating for a month or so, then kept looking at the table. "Yea, umm, Bells. It's been a little more than a month."

"More than a month? Like how long?" I asked.

He mumbled under his breath quickly.

"What was that?" I demand.

"It's been almost nine months…"

"…." My only response was extremely widened eyes.

I mean nine months, really? This goes past wanting some privacy in the beginning, this is like he was hiding her from me. But, why if she so amazing? Maybe he didn't want her to meet ME… is he embarrassed of me?

"What?! No! Bells why would I be embarrassed of you?" he asked frantically.

Well, I guess I said that out loud.

"I can't think of any other reason that you wouldn't tell me. I mean nine months, seriously? It may sound childish and immature, but I thought we told each other everything. Well, I tell YOU everything. I understood if you wanted some time for it to be private or to make sure she was going to last before you told Graham. But, me? I don't understand." I told him honestly.

"Well, that's how it started out. I don't really know why I didn't tell you, I guess it was nice to have something that was just mine… then it got out of hand and we had been together for four months. Those months just flew by. And then I was scared to tell you; I didn't want you to be mad." He rambled.

"But, nine months. Really Jake? It really does make it seem like you don't want me to meet her so it's either her or me."

"No, it's not. It's me-"

I scoffed. "What, are you breaking up with me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Bells. I was nervous about telling you after so long, and it didn't help when it started getting more and more serious with Nessie. It freaked me out for a while. I've never had such a serious relationship before, you know that."

"I guess I get that. I'm still a little hurt, but I get your reasons…" I told him.

"Really? You're not mad?" he asked excitedly.

"No not really. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt my feelings a little bit, but I understand. But why tell me now?"

He blushed a little. "Well, there's two reasons really." He stated.

"Ok. Get on with it." I tell him.

"Well first off, I have told Nessie A LOT about you and she wants to meet you. She has finally demanded it in a way that I really don't want to turn down. She said that she will chop off a certain part of my body… you know the one that makes me a boy…"

I may have laughed a little at that. Alright, there was a lot of laughter. "I think I'm going to like this girl."

"Oh, I bet." He said with his own laugh.

"Soooo, what's number two?" I ask.

"Number two is… Nessie may sort of be a tiny bit-"

"BELLA!" I heard both Mia and Zach yell.

They sounded panicked, which made me panic forgetting about what Jake was saying. I jumped up and ran up the stairs to where the kids were playing in Zach's room, with Jake following quickly behind. "What? What happened?" I asked breathlessly.

"Graham hurt his arm!" Zach yelled.

Sure enough Graham was sitting on the floor holding his arm to his chest. I went over to look at it and it seemed to be swelling up pretty fast. I'm pretty sure it's broken.

Jake and I looked at each other. "Well, we better head to the hospital. Can you help me get them ready? They really only need their shoes and maybe something small to keep them occupied while we're there." I ask him.

"Sure. Come on you two lets go get ready." They simply nodded and headed out. They both paused for a second to look back at Graham, who was now whimpering a little in pain (he seems to be trying not to cry). They both have sad faces.

"It'll be ok you guys. We are going to get him all fixed up. Don't worry." I told them. It is so sweet how much they all care for each other. When they left I turned back to Graham. "So, as I am getting you ready why don't you tell me how this happened?"

He sniffled. "We were playing on the top bunk. We were being pirates again, the bed was our ship. We were having a battle again but I got bumped and I fell over and landed on my arm. It really hurts mommy." He whimpered at the end.

"Oh baby. I know it does. We will get you all fixed." I told him while finishing putting his shoes on for him. Then, I leaned over and gave him a light hug. "You know, no one will care if you need to cry, honey. It's natural to cry when you're hurt." I whisper so I don't embarrass him.

"I know." He sniffled again. "I don't want them to feel bad."

My goodness these kids are going to melt my heart so much that it won't be there anymore one day.

"Ok, well just know that you can cry if you need to."

He just nodded at me.

When everyone was ready we all got into my car and headed to the hospital.


End file.
